Pregnancy For Dummies
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: “You wanted to talk, so talk.” he said gruffly. I took a deep breath and looked towards the busy street. “Well apparently, John, I’m pregnant.” I said finally looking at him, but noticing he wasn't there anymore. I looked around and felt tears coming. Ryr
1. Lucky Number 21

**Title:** Pregnancy For Dummies

**Author:** Pscy0gurl0

**Disclaimer:** No one belongs to me! I wish! That would be pretty effing cool!

**Summary:** It just takes one time and your in for life. One stupid drunken night after I got the Cure and now I'm stuck with a kid whose father hates me behind belief.

**Author's Note:** This story is loosely based on Knocked up. This is all from Rogue's POV. So right now I have this undying need to write Ryro. I know I'm doing ALOT of stories right now, but I just HAD to write this. lol. So tell me what you think once you read!

**Chapter 1:** _Lucky Number 21_

It just takes one time, like the books say, like the teachers in health class say.

It's like, if you try Meth once, your addicted. If your lucky, your not. If your lucky, you find it disgusting and never try it again, at least not with the same person. If your lucky you don't get pregnant.

All it takes is one night to change your life forever. Like, if you try Meth once and get caught by a cop, you're in for awhile, or life, depending on if you were going to sell it.

I'm in for life.

My whole life.

Until I die.

Like jail.

My life has turned into jail because of that dick. No pun intended.

One stupid drunken night after I get the stupid-good-for-nothing Cure. It's the Cure's fault! The Cure made me touch again, made me not think of other circumstances. Like STD's and pregnancy. The thing I'm facing now, pregnancy.

P-R-E-G-N-A-N-C-Y.

I'm pregnant. To make it worse I'm pregnant with my archenemies baby.

Marvelous.

Just freakin Marvelous.

I think I'm going to cry.

He was there, though. Just there. He was there to yell at me. Throw mean insults about my lack of self-esteem. He was there to tell me how disgusting I was and how Bobby was a piece of shit with no balls. He was there to watch me throw down copious amounts of alcohol. He watched it all not touching anything. And then he was there to screw me senseless and throw me out the next minute.

No cuddle time for Rogue.

No, all I got was a 'Thanks' and 'See you around' it was very demeaning and I felt like a common prostitute. So now, here I am, pregnant with John Allerdyce's demon child, having no clue as to what to do and I'm only 21.

* * *

_8 weeks Earlier_

"Fancy meeting you here."

I winced.

That voice, a voice I hadn't heard in almost a year. A voice I had many dreams about. A voice that was whispering in my ear and touching my clothes arm.

Crap!

"And I thought this day couldn't get any worse." I mutter turning around and facing the now blonde pyro-manic.

"John!" I said in a fake sweet voice.

He smirked like he always did and raked his eyes over me. I suppressed a shiver. "Rogue." he said after a minute, "what? No hug?" he said with a mock pout.

"What have you been up to?" he said sitting beside me.

It was like he never left. Like he never walked out on Bobby and us. Like we were still friends. As if I would sputter out my deepest darkest secrets.

As effing if.

"A little of this a little of that." I said sipping my beer. It was my 2nd tonight.

"I see." he said waving the bartender over here. "You know, you can tell me."

I shot him a weird look. Tell him what, exactly?

"You got the Cure, I saw you." he said.

His voice was still light and teasing, but I could hear the underlining anger. The hate and resentment. And lets not forget the disgust. The disgust of wanting to be like _them_. I didn't _exactly_ want to be like them. I just wanted to feel. To be loved. To be...touched.

"I won't bash your head in, like I imagined doing. I'm not going to do anything, Rogue. I'm just going to say one thing and then I'll leave." he said.

He wouldn't leave. I know he wouldn't. He was going to give me an hour long speech about how humans are bad and mutants are good and how I should join the brotherhood. How x-men suck and how the world would one day be taken over by mutants. He wouldn't leave, he had too much to lecture me on.

"What is it that you would like to say, John." I said finishing my beer.

Finally the bartender came over and he ordered a beer and I ordered 2 shots of Vodka. If I was going to be lectured I was not going to be sober.

"You're weak." he said not in an angry tone or a disgusted tone. He said that in a light tone. But I felt like I'd been slapped neither the less.

"What?" I said taking my first shot.

"Your weak and you disgust me with your need to be human."

"I wanted to be human so I could touch!" I said loudly, glad that no one else was in here.

"Right." he said snorting.

"Because you can't figure out a way around that. You can't put all your energy into controlling that. You're filthy and disgusting and I can't believe I was ever friends with you."

Now I felt like I'd been shot.

"We weren't friends, John. We were never friends." I said quietly taking my other shot. By now I was a little tipsy, but not much.

"Sure we were. We told each other shit, you know? You complained about Bobby. I complained about Bobby. We talked."

"Then if we were such good friends, why'd you go?" I said ignoring the break in my voice. I was going to cry soon and no way was I doing that in front of this jackass.

"I went because I wasn't learning anything at Xavier's." he said shrugging. "It was a useless time for me. I wasn't learning how to control my powers."

"Right." I said feeling empty because I didn't have another drink.

"What does is it, today?" he asked suddenly making me turn towards him and raise an eyebrow. Did he even care what day it was?

"October 7." I said wondering if he knew the importance of today.

"How old are you?"

"Just turned 21." I said lightly waving the bartender back over here. I wonder if I could get him to leave the whole bottle...

"Ah. A nice past time. Getting shit-faced on your 21st birthday. Nice going."

I through him a smirk as the bartender leaves two glasses and the bottle.

"So how's Bobby?" John asked laughing when I glared.

"He's—"

I was tempted to tell him, but no, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Fine. He's fine." I said taking a sip from the bottle and winced. It burned all the way down. I should have eaten before I did this.

"Right." he said in a disbelieving tone.

"He is, really." I say trying more to persuade myself then John.

"I said right, I believe you." he said innocently.

No, innocent wasn't the right word. John was never innocent he was a—

"you guys still together?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just do."

Pause.

"Yes." I say not looking at him.

"That's nice." he sneered.

"Have you guys had sex yet?"

"John!" I yell repulsed by his vulgar question.

"It's just a question, Rogue. And by your tone I'm guessing that's a no. God, that guy had no balls. You know that right? If I had a girlfriend who couldn't touch jackshit I would have screwed her already. What's his problem? He too big of a piece of shit?"

I glowered at him.

"You don't have the right to ask me that, John!" I yell taking another sip.

"Yeah, I do." he said.

I was too tired to argue with him.

"So, why do you think you haven't had sex with him, yet?"

God, we were still on_ this_ subject? I liked the previous ones better.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact I can't touch." I said sarcastically.

Just throwing it out there.

"No. I think it's your lack of self-esteem. Is it you don't want him to see you naked? Is that it? Or see the scars on your arms? Or is it even the fact that—"

"John! Shut the hell up!" I scream wanting to through the bottle at his stupid smirking handsome face.

"Don't say that." he said laughing quietly.

I roll my eyes, "say what?"

"Say that name."

"It's your name, moron."

"John isn't my name anymore, Rogue."

"And Rogue isn't mine." I countered.

"Marie? Are you seriously going by Marie, now?"

I glared, "yes. I am."

"Pyro." he said smirking.

"No one calls my John anymore."

"No one calls me Rogue anymore."

We stared at each other glaring.

Brown vs. Blue.

And then suddenly our eyes weren't locked.

Our lips were.

It felt so good to kiss him. Especially when I didn't have to hold back. I could let it all out. Lips and tongues and fingers and hands. I was touching him all over, his back, his hair, his face.

I wrapped my fingers in his coat and let out a small moan when he stopped kissing me.

"Apartment. Now."

I obliged and let go of the bottle of Vodka.

I didn't realize how drunk I was when I could barely walk straight. Or see. John led me and I followed not caring about anything except him and me.

* * *

"Are you done, yet?" he yelled as I finished dressing and washing my face.

I winced when I heard his voice and the pounding on the bathroom door. Loud. Too loud.

"Nearly." I whisper buttoning my jeans and jamming my feet into my shoes. Seconds later I opened the door and came face to face with a shirtless John.

"Finally." he spat shoving my coat and purse into my arms.

"You can leave now." he said almost pushing me towards the door.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" I said sarcastically as he basically pushed me out of his apartment.

He smirked and looked me up and down. "Happy Birthday, Rogue." and then he slammed the door in my face.

Loud slam, too. Too loud.

Some birthday that was. Getting the Cure. Getting very drunk. Sleeping with John when I have a nice cheating boyfriend at home.

I tried to smooth my hair and clothes as I walked down the steps and out into the busy streets. I walked fast out towards the nearest bus station and winced when their were particularly loud honks as cars drove by.

It was 3 am and I should be asleep in a bed right now. Instead I'm looking for a bus to take my back to the school. I was angry at him for kicking me out and frustrated at myself for falling for his goddamn tricks.

I never wanted to see John Allerdyce again, as long as I lived and that was my birthday promise.


	2. San Francisco

**A/n: **So...I shouldn't be updating this fic cause I have a million more to do. lol. but thank u **lets go for life wont wait, **and ** PyroWhore! **I loved getting your reviews and I'm VERY happy to be back writing a ryro. I seriously have to say that ryro is my FAV couple! lol. I hope chapter 2 is amazing and thankx again for reviewing!

**Chapter 2: San Francisco**

"One Martini, two Screwdrivers, and three Mike's." Sadie yelled to me as I tried to remember how to make a Screwdriver.

No one ordered Screwdrivers anymore, they were too light, at least that's what most of the customers say. I don't drink them. Nor anything else. Every since I turned 21, got wasted, slept with John, and moved out of the mansion I haven't touched a drop of alcohol. The prospect of drinking totally grosses me out, now. I can't stand waking up again with the splitting headache and the disgust of the man I slept with, not that I'd ever have a one night stand again either. I don't know which is worse, having a one night stand or having a splitting headache, it was pretty much a toss up.

After getting back on a bus to go back to the mansion I pretty much gave up all fantasies of getting back with Bobby. I had cheated on Bobby, Bobby had cheated on me with Kitty. It was a big fat mess.

And the best thing to do was break up.

Bobby put up a small fight when I told him I was leaving, this time for good, but in the end he accepted it and the next day I heard rumors about Kitty and Bobby hooking up.

I was surprised to find myself not hurt or caring. I just wanted to leave. The mansion stunk of death.

So, that's how, 2 months later I found myself in San Francisco with a job and roommates. It's weird, having roommates, at the mansion I never had roommates, in San Francisco I do. There are two of them. Ashley and Matthew. They're dating. It's disgusting to watch them during meal times...and all the time. They're still in the stage of liking each other, a phase Bobby and I passed long ago. And a stage John and I completely skipped over.

So life in San Francisco was nice, pleasant, sweet, nothing like at the mansion. The best thing of all was, it was normal.

My hands trembled as I made the three drinks then passed them to Sadie, a girl I had met at Lucky's, the bar I worked at. She smiled at me then sauntered over to the table who ordered the drinks. I smirked and looked around the bar to see if anyone else needed help. There was no one, so I absent mindedly whipped the counter down waiting for something to do.

"Three beers, please."

I looked up to see a muscular guy throw 20 bucks on the counter. He smiled a charming smile at me then went back to talking to two other equally muscular guys. I swept the money up and went under the counter to get the three beers.

"Oh, tap please!" the guy added.

I suppressed rolling my eyes and got three cups for tap.

"So, how long have you been working here?"

I looked over to the guy and saw that all three of them were staring at me. Charming.

"About a month." I said in my southern accent.

"I knew I haven't seen you here before."

I nodded stopping the tap and putting the second cup under.

"Yeah, I guess I'm still considered new." I said throwing a smile at them. All three returned it, it was almost identical.

"I'm Charlie, this is Sammy, and Richard." The main guy said gesturing to himself and his two friends.

"Are you knew to the city, too?"

I nodded handing them their drinks and change.

"Maybe we can take you for a real tour sometime."

Gag me.

"I'll look forward to it." I said hiding my annoyance towards the three guys.

"What's you name?" Sammy asked.

"Marie." I said walking towards another customer.

"Nice meetin ya, Marie!" Charlie yelled walking away with his friends and drinks.

I rolled my eyes while helping the next person with their drink order. After they were done Sadie came over to me and whistled.

"I saw those guys that were talking to you. Why didn't you show any interest back?"

I shrugged not looking her in the eye.

"They aren't my type." I said quietly.

"Not your type? Marie you've been working here for a month, ok! One month! And you've been hit on at least once a night and every single guy isn't your type. I know your into guys but...this is ridiculous! It's like your waiting for someone." Sadie said exasperated.

I continued to look anywhere but her. I liked Sadie, but sometimes she spoke her mind too much and caught things I wish she hadn't caught.

"Marie, who are you waiting for? What made you move across the country?"

"Nothing, and no one. I'm fine."

I may be normal, but I'm still the same old person, reluctant to trust people.

"Your not and one of these days I'm gonna get the truth out of you." Sadie said before going over to help another customer.

I sighed as she walked away and turned towards the impatient customer hitting the counter.

"Took you long enough." the guy snapped.

I looked at him dully and waited for his order except suddenly a grotesque smell entered my nostrils. Something between dog poo and—then I felt the bile rise within me—then I was throwing myself into a garbage can and puking my lunch out. I heard groans of protest and disgust, but all I could concentrate on was the sickness I felt within and the nauseating smell coming from the mean man behind the counter.

* * *

I went home immediately after getting sick. No one really wanted me there after I showed my splendid gagging performance.

Ech.

I tip toed, since it was 2 in the morning, across the apartment to my little room. I ignored the unlit candles and the small remains of dinner. Matthew must not be home yet. I had the feeling an argument was going to come tomorrow—er today—morning.

I slipped into my bedroom and into my room. Pulling off my work clothes and snuggling into my Pajamas I let sleep embrace me.

Except it never did.

The sick feeling came back and I spent most of the night in the bathroom vomiting up things I never thought I'd eaten.

The next morning I awake on the bathroom floor, groaning. I figured I must have fallen asleep after the 80th time of getting sick. I shuddered at the thought and briefly wondered what the hell was the matter with me. I looked around to see what woke me.

Then I heard it.

The screaming match from the kitchen. I winced as something hit a wall and I decided to take cover in here during a shower.

Taking a long hot shower I thought of all the things that could be wrong with me.

One, flu.

Two, stomach virus.

Three, food poisoning.

And four, stress.

I figured it had to be stress since I hadn't been anywhere near someone sick and I ate the exact same things I usually eat.

Stress it was.

But the question is, how do you get rid of stress? Wait it out? I sighed stepping out of the shower and drying off. I'll just ask Matthew he's a doctor...well an intern.

Whatever.

Same thing.

I quickly dressed, brushed my hair and headed into the kitchen. By now Ashley and Matthew were sitting far apart and eating silently.

"Good morning!" I chirped going for the coffee.

Both glared at me.

"Um...Matthew? I have a question." I said hesitantly.

"What is it?" he asked from behind his paper. His voice came out a lot harsher then usual.

I shrank back.

"I've been getting sick, lately...what's wrong with me?"

Matthew looked over his paper. "Flu?"

"Not near sick people."

"You work in a bar." he pointed out.

"True." I said glancing towards Ashley who was pretending not to listen.

"Wait it out for a few days and if it doesn't relent then go see a doctor." he said getting up and putting his dish in the sink.

He walked past me and towards his bedroom.

"Oh! Ashley, before I forget! Since apparently you're my keeper...I'm going to the bathroom. Is that alright with you? The bathroom? Just the bathroom! Not to see some other less crazy girl!" Matthew yelled stomping towards the bathroom.

I looked between him and Ashley knowing better not to say anything.

"He's being a douche, sorry." she said getting up and putting her bowel in the sink.

"What are you doing today?" she asked looking towards me.

"I don't know." I said shrugging.

I hadn't really hung out with Matthew or Ashley, I was usually at work or something. This would be the first time I was spending time with either of them...weird.

"Well, there's an exhibit at the art museum, you wanna go? I was going to ask Matthew but...you've seen how he is."

I shrugged, "ok, I could use some fresh air."

She smiled and darted towards her bedroom.

"Great, grab a coat and lets go."

I smiled softly at her. She got so excited over the littlest things. I went to my room to get a light coat, knowing the San Francisco weather and headed towards the door with her. We walked downstairs and outside into the late afternoon air. I breathed in the fresh air and smiled at her.

"I figured we'd walk, it's only a couple blocks away."

I nodded and we set off.

Slowly the faint nauseating sickness that had been bothering me all morning and since last night floated away. Maybe all I did have to do was wait it out, maybe it was just a flu thing. Maybe I would be all better soon.

But something deep inside me told me something was changing within me. But at the moment I didn't want to listen, I wanted to explore the art museum with my roommate.


	3. Superstar

**A/n:** So I'm in a major depression right now. My luck has basically run out and life is going down hill for me...fanfic is my only outlet right now. lol. So here is chapter 3! The title and lyrics are real and are by Lupe Fiasco. Its an amazing song! and i've been listening to it none stop since I heard it. Thank you to my reviewers:** Itra**, **coup fatal**, **dulcesweet, PyroWhore, shostakovich, & lets go life wont wait!**

**Chapter 3: Superstar**

I was sick. I couldn't deny it any longer. I was vomiting non stop. I could smell everything. My boobs hurt. I was getting these weird cravings (Hohos and salt) and I couldn't remember at all. There was something wrong with me.

What? I wasn't sure. But if I sat down and analyzed it I'm sure I would find out...and not like the results.

"Marie! Hurry up with those beers the crowd is getting restless!" Sadie yelled as I finished getting sick in a trash can next to the beers I was suppose to be bringing.

Crap.

I grabbed the box of beers and slowly walked out of the storage room. I felt dizzy and sick still. But I couldn't take the night off, I had been off enough lately. I would just have to work this flu-bug thing off.

It would go away with time...I hope.

"Marie!"

"Coming!" I yelled back angrily.

I took out a piece of mint gum and popped it into my mouth. I chomped the gum and dragged the boxes. I plastered on a fake smile and tossed my long brown-white hair. I moved through the crowd and dropped the boxes near the other ones.

"Finally." Sadie muttered grabbing the beers and handing them to the cheering customers.

Tonight we had some big superstar rapper in the club. Everyone from all over San Francisco came to see him. I wasn't a big fan of rap but this guy was good.

"What is up with you? Ever since last week you've been acting weird." Sadie said after handing out the beers and taking the last coins of money.

"I'm just tired."

That was my usual excuse.

She gave me a skeptical look. "Look, I know we are still getting to know each other but...Marie I seriously think you need to go see someone." Sadie said an I detected a hint of worry in her voice.

"You could be, like, pregnant or something..."

I gave her a startled look.

"Why would you say that?"

"I dunno. It kinda seems to fit, you know? Getting sick, memory loss, smells that only you can smell. It just adds up. Don't take any offense to this question but...have you had sex lately?"

I stared at Sadie. What should I tell her?

Oh yeah, I had sex with my ex-boyfriends best friend who left me to join the man who tried to kill me in fighting people like you, homo sapiens.

Marvelous.

"Yeah, she has."

I jumped with fright upon hearing that voice. Frick. Doesn't he ever enter like a human being? Isn't he ever normal? Won't he ever leave me alone?

"Who are you?" Sadie asked confused.

I slowly turned around to see him.

The guy that appears and reappears where ever I happen to be. It was like he knew where I was all the time. Like he was stalking me or something.

"Pyro, hasn't Marie mentioned me?" John asked, knowing full well I hadn't.

He was just creating trouble. Like always.

"Pyro? What the hell kinda name is Pyro?"

"A mu—"

"Sadie, this is John, he's such a little...comedic." I said forcing a smile.

How much had he heard? Had he heard Sadie asking if I was pregnant? I hope to god he hadn't.

"Why are you here?" I blurted staring at him.

He looked the same since 2 months ago, except his hair was a little longer and less blonde. Exactly the same. The same cold demeanor and hateful gaze he reserved for me.

I pray to God, I am not pregnant. If I'm not pregnant I will be nicer to people and not crush scary spiders anymore, I promise.

I sighed still looking at him.

"How do you guys know each other?"

"We went to school together." I said looking at Sadie who still looked confused.

"Oh, really? That's cool. It's really cool to meet you, John, Marie never talks about her life, like ever." Sadie said smiling at him.

I felt something familiar rise up within me. A feeling that I had experienced many times when Jean was around Logan, when I still liked Logan, their secret smiles they reserved only for each other.

Jealousy.

I shook that feeling away, or at least tried to.

"She doesn't? You know, she didn't do that at school either. She never talked about where she came from, total mystery that _Marie_ is." John was doing 3 things as he said that.

He was 1) mocking Sadie's naivete about her not knowing anything about me. 2) he was smirking at me and flirting with Sadie at the same time. I always knew he had some skills. And he 3) stretched my name out, kinda spitting it and making it sound like a swear word, instead of my name.

Damn him!

"I'm still here, John." I said sweetly looking between the two.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

"Lupe Fiasco is playing." John said simply looking at me.

"And...?"

"And we like him."

"Right." I said disbelieving.

There had to be another reason behind it. He had to have known I was here...right?

"And whose 'we'" I said noticing he said plural.

"Sammy, Charlie and Richard." John said gesturing to three guys who looked very familiar.

"Hey! Those are the guys you flirted with a few days ago!" Sadie said laughing.

I bit the inside of my cheek. Charlie, Sammy and Richard? He was friends with them? How sketchy was this.

"You know them?" I said lifting an eyebrow.

"Yep. They come here all the time. It was interesting. A couple days ago they came over to my place and were talking about a 'super' hot chick that works here. That 'super' hot chick sounded exactly like you, funny isn't it?" John said staring into my brown eyes.

"Yeah, funny." I said sarcastically.

"Are you living here now?" I asked softly.

He shrugged then nodded, "yep ever since your 'friends' came and tried to kill me."

I glanced at Sadie who had suddenly been turned away to help a couple.

"Can we talk about this some where else?"

John shrugged and we started to walk into a distant corner.

"What happened?"

"Your friends tried to stop us at Alcatraz." John said glaring at me. "Shot Magneto with the cure and Mystique."

"What about you?"

"Yeah...after Bobby froze me." John spat. "Listen I came here to listen to Lupe, not to talk to you about your dick boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend."

"Ex?" John's tone shifted a little when he heard we were ex's.

"Ex. I broke up with him after I got back. He was too into Kitty."

I was surprised I was telling John all these. My mouth had a life of it's own.

"So it didn't have anything to do with us screwing? Damn."

I hit him in the arm.

"Be quiet." I hissed.

I looked around the club and sighed.

"You wanna dance?" John blurted.

I was so surprised I excepted immediately. We took each others hands and walked onto the dance floor with all the crowded bodies. I was pressed between him and another guy who was dancing behind me. Maybe it was my imagination but I'm pretty sure John pulled me closer. I was so close to him, his body heat was radiating onto me. It was nice.

_If you are what you say you are_

_A super star_

_Then have no fear the camera's here and the microphone and they wanna know_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_If you are what you say you are_

_A super star_

_Then have no fear the crowd is here and the lights are on and they want a show_

_Oh oh oh oh_

I wrapped my arms around him and danced closer. He didn't say anythingjust pulled me even closer if that was possible.

"I love this song." John whispered in my ear.

I nodded not wanting to say anything. I was suddenly very self conscious over my breath, after vomiting for days none stop at work and everywhere else that's what happens. I wanted to reach into my pocket for another piece of Double-mint but knew that would ruin the mood.

_Yea, uh_

_A fresh cool young Lu_

_Trying to cash his microphone check 2, 1, 2_

_Want to believe my own hype but it's too untrue_

_The world brought me to my knees_

_What have you brung you_

_Did you improve on the design_

_Did you do something new_

_Well your name ain't on the guest list_

_Who brung you, you_

_The more famous person you come through_

_And the sexy lady next to you_

_You come to_

_And then it hit me_

_Standing outside of heaven waiting for god to come and get me_

_Im too uncouth_

_Unschooled to the rules_

_And two gum shoe_

_Too much of a newcomer_

_And too uncool_

_Like Shadow and Lavelle_

_I battle with it well_

_Though I need a holiday like lady who song blue_

_Go back what ever you did you undo_

_Heavy is heaven_

_The devil on my two tons too_

I closed my eyes and smiled, it was so nice just dancing with someone I wanted to dance with. After working at the bar for 2 months I had been asked to dance numerous times, I usually danced with them because I felt bad and I was tipped, but I never really wanted to dance with them. With John, I did. He was surprisingly a good dancer and really knew how to move me. I also noticed that this was the first time in 2 months I really felt...content. Sad I know, but just being with John did something to me.

_If you are what you say you are_

_A super star_

_Then have no fear the camera's here and the microphone and they wanna know_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_If you are what you say you are_

_A super star_

_Then have no fear the crowd is here and the lights are on and they want a show_

_Oh oh oh oh_

"You know, you're a good dancer." I said slightly breathless.

"Yeah, I know." John said smugly. "When I was younger my mom put me in dancing classes."

I giggled.

"Shut up." John retorted. But I knew he was smiling. It was the first time in a very long time that he actually smiled a real smile. That was my favorite part of hanging out with John when we were at the mansion, getting him to smile. Getting John to smile was one of the hardest things to do. He was the least smiley person I knew. Once I had told him that and he just laughed and said that _I _was the least smiley person he knew. Ironic.

_And you better wear your shades_

_The spotlights here can burn holes through the stage_

_Down through the basement_

_Passed the Indian graves_

_Where the dinosaurs laid_

_And out through china_

_Nearly misses air liners_

_Magnified times five_

_This is pointed at the rhymer_

_Ricochets off the moon and sets the forest a blaze_

_Now that's important to say_

_Cuz even with all of that_

_Most of us don't want it to fade_

_We want it to braid_

_Meaning we want it to grow_

_Meaning we want it to stay_

_Like the governor called_

_And they told him to wait_

_Un-strap him from the chair_

_And put him back in his cage_

_The audience ain't fazed_

_And they ain't gone clap and they ain't gone praise_

_They want everything back that they paid_

_Cuz they been waiting since ten to see the lights get dim_

Someone in the crowd pushed into me making me stumble even closer into John then I already was. He laughed at me and probably the look on my face but he wrapped his arms tighter around me, this time I was sure I wasn't imaging that. We were so close by this point we were basically on top of each other, but I didn't mind I felt safe and wanted. I felt like I could be with like this forever and I'd never have anymore troubles. Sad I know.

_If you are what you say you are_

_A super star_

_Then have no fear the camera's here and the microphone and they wanna know_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_If you are what you say you are_

_A super star_

_Then have no fear the crowd is here and the lights are on and they want a show_

_Oh oh oh oh_

Suddenly while I was dancing I felt the familiar dizziness return. I grabbed John harder afraid I was going to drift off and fall into the crowd. He gave me a weird look but I ignored it as the word spun again. I shook my head and put my head on his shoulder. I felt him stiffen for a few seconds then relax. I continued to dance but I felt like I was floating now and John was holding me up. The bodies were suddenly too close and I felt ill.

_So chauffeur chauffeur come and take me away_

_Cuz I been standing in this line_

_For like five whole days_

_Me and security ain't getting along_

_And when I got to the front they told me all of the tickets were gone_

_So just take me home where the mood is mellow_

_And the roses are thrown_

_M&M's are yellow_

_And the light bulbs around my mirror don't flicker_

_Everybody gets a nice autograph picture_

_One for you and one for your sister_

_Who had to work tonight but is an avid listener_

_Every songs a favorite song_

_And mikes don't feed back_

_All the reviewers say you need to go and see that_

_And everybody claps cuz everybody is pleased_

_Then they all take the stage and start performing for me_

_Like ha ha hahaha_

_Ha ha hahaha ha_

When the last cords were strung I let go of John and smiled. I opened my mouth to thank him for the dance but instead another round of dizziness came and I reached out for him to hold onto. Too bad he was too far away and nothing else was closer to me. I tried to clear away the dizziness with a shake of my head but it was too late and the world went black and I was falling...

(A/n: reviews anyone...?)


	4. Yeah

A/n: omg! thankx So much for the reviews! lol. I'm glad so many people are into it. I'm really enjoying writing the story and I'm glad people enjoy me writing it. lol. I'll try and update faster next time...um...here's chapter 4!

**Chapter 4: Yeah**

I woke up in my soft bed. I was tucked in and could hear voices distantly in the apartment. It took me a few minutes to figure out it was Ashley and Michael.

"She just collapsed?"

"Yeah."

Another deeper voice. "Just like that?"

"Yeah." A familiar voice.

Work brain, work.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

John. Why was John in my apartment.

"That's rather strange."

"Yeah."

"Well she's been feeling ill for awhile..."

"Yeah?"

Didn't he say anything else?

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"John."

"Well...John. How do you know Marie?"

"We went to school together."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Ok that was it, I was getting out of bed and going to yell at him for his copious amounts of 'yeah.' I opened my eyes slowly and looked out the window. It was dark. I swung the covers off my body and immediately shivered. I was wearing the exact same clothes from work. I lifted my sore body off the mattress, but stopped suddenly.

The room was swinging in and out of focus.

Oh man.

"So...do you live here?" Michael was talking now.

"Yeah."

"That's nice." Ashley said trying to fix the awkward silence.

I ignored the dizziness and pushed myself off the mattress. My feet hit the cold floor and I shivered again. I walked stiffly to my mirror and grimaced at my reflection. My hair was sticking up all over the place and my face was smeared with makeup. I looked, to put it nicely, a mess.

A big huge mess.

And John saw me like this.

Great.

I hurried into my bathroom and tried to fix myself as best as I could. Finally I emerged and went into the living room to ask my roommates and John what exactly happened because the details to me were fuzzy.

"Hey."

I croaked then blushed as everyone looked at me.

"Sadie left." Ashley said after a long pause.

"Oh?" I said wondering if that was suppose to have meant something.

"That's how you got here. Sadie and John brought you, but then Sadie had to go back to work." Michael explained shooting Ashley an annoyed look.

"Oh!" I said now realizing what they meant.

John was still staring at me.

"Ok. Um thanks John for taking me home."

"What's the matter with you?" he blurted as Michael and Ashley gapped at him.

"I'm fine." I said feeling my cheeks grow hot once again.

"Rogue, you fainted in the middle of dancing. That isn't exactly fine." John said not in a nice way but not a mean way either.

"Well...I haven't drunk a lot of water and I think I was dehydrated." I said praying he would accept the crappy lie.

"Cut the crap Marie, what the hell's the matter with you?" John said starting to get angry.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Michael and Ashley watching us as if we were a tennis game. I guess it's only fair, I watch them when they fight...but I wish they'd go away.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" I said still in denial.

"Rogue, I'm not stupid! There's something the matter with you and you're not telling me!" He yelled advancing towards me.

I tensed. He wouldn't hit me with Michael and Ashley here would he? Hopefully no. But it's John and you could never be too sure.

"I don't know what's the matter with me! Just leave John! I never asked for your stupid help!" I yelled angry that he was angry at me for something I wasn't sure of.

I didn't know why I fainted. I didn't know why I was puking non stop. I didn't know why I couldn't remember stuff. And I didn't know why I felt like crying.

"You're such a liar." he spat shoving past me and towards the door.

I guess he was too angry to put up a fight. I winced when he slammed the door and looked at Michael and Ashley who looked rattled.

"Old boyfriend?" Ashley said quietly.

"Old friend." I said a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Right." Michael said still staring at the door.

"Where did you meet him?"

"We went to the same...boarding school. He was my ex-boyfriends best friend."

"Is he angry cause you dumped your boyfriend? Is he just trying to be a good friend or something?" Ashley said.

"No...he's angry because...well I'm not exactly sure. He's not friends with my ex though. As a matter of fact he wants to kill my ex."

"So he likes you? Because—"

"he doesn't like me."

"Why do you say that?" Ashley asked curiously.

"He doesn't like me. Trust me." I said shaking my head. "He hates me."

"He wasn't acting like that when you were sleeping. He seemed really worried, right Michael?"

"Yep. He seemed almost...depressed."

I looked at them curiously. Depressed? Sad? Over me? John was depressed over me? Highly unlikely.

Angry that he didn't kill me first? Likely.

John hates me, right?

"Anyway, we seriously have to find out what's the matter with you. While you were sleeping I called my doctor. We are seeing her first thing in the morning, ok? Ok. Get some more sleep its way past 12." Ashley said smiling and taking Michael's hand I watched as they headed to their bedroom.

I was stuck.

Ashley had called to make an appointment? Now it was inevitable that I find out what's the matter with me.

Crap.

I start to head back to my room dreading the next morning and my appointment.

* * *

"She's super nice. No worries!" Ashley gushed as we waited in her doctors waiting room.

I was tapping my foot on the floor nervous to go into the examining room and get examined. So nervous.

"Marie, please stop." Ashley said after a few more minutes of tapping.

"Ok." I muttered now wringing my hands.

I couldn't sit still.

"Whose _Rogue_?" Ashley said after a few minutes.

"What?" I asked tensing up.

"Whose _Rogue_?"

"What?"

"Last night that guy said something about _Rogue_. He kept calling you _Rogue_. Is that _your_ name or something?"

"Um...sorta nickname." I said quietly.

"Oh. Can I call you that?" Ashley asked.

"No." I barked then felt guilty.

Ashley didn't know the weight behind that name.

"I mean, I'm sorry, but that part of my life is long gone. I'm not Rogue anymore. I'm Marie. Plan and simple Marie."

"Oh." Ashley said smiling a bit.

"Marie D'Ancanto." The nurse said.

Ashley and I stood up and we headed into the back.

"Room 4 please." she said.

We walked into room 4 after taking my weight and height.

"Here, put this on." she gave me a white paper gown then told me the doctor would be right there.

I made Ashley turn around as I got into the paper gown. Eventually after several long minutes the doctor came in. She was chipper, like Ashley.

"Hello Ashley, is this Marie?"

"Yep, this is Marie."

"Fantastic. Now Marie, Ashley tells me you haven't been feeling well. Is this true?"

I nodded.

"Tell me your symptoms."

"Nausea, my boobs hurt, cravings, fainting, dizzy spells, forgetfulness, um—"

"mood swings." Ashley added.

I glared. I haven't been _that_ moody.

"Well Marie, it sounds very simple to me." Ashley's doctor said still smiling.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"It sounds like your pregnant."

"What? No! I can't be!" I screeched feeling my lungs close up.

I got off the table and started pacing.

"I can't be pregnant! Like, it's unethical! I can't! Do you know who the baby's daddy will be! John! St. John Allerdyce! He can't be the–the–the f-father!" I wailed.

"He doesn't sound that bad if he's a Saint." Ashley's doctor said her smile finally faltering.

I groaned, "he is!"

"Well, Marie, does he hurt you?"

"Mentally or physically?" I grumbled.

The other two women sighed in unison as I looked down at the floor.

I was cold.

The tiles were cold.

I wanted to go home and forget this whole thing.

"Marie I'm going to take some blood and a urn sample, ok? Or we can find out right here."

I bit my lip. Did I want to know the truth now or later?

"I'll find out now." I said quietly getting into the stirrups.

She did some poking around then pointed to the screen.

"There's your baby." Ashley's doctor said that smile back on her face.

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

My baby.

John and mine's baby.

We were having a baby and I had to tell him.

I felt tears start to run down my face and I wasn't sure if it was the emotions brought on from seeing my baby or the fact I would have to tell John soon.

"I told you, mood swings." I heard Ashley say to her doctor, now my doctor.

I sniffed still staring at the screen. The baby moved a little and Ashley's doctor started speaking again, but all I could think about was having a baby with my archenemy, with my ex-boyfriend's ex-best friend, with Pyro Magneto's right hand man, with St. John Allerdyce the last man I would _ever _want a baby with.

Oh.

My.

God.


	5. Phone Call

**A/n:** well First I would like to thank EVERYONE for loving and reviewing this story! it means a lot! Second I would like to comment on my mistake. Ok, so there are two people that live with Rogue, Ashley and Matthew, not Michael. I'm not sure where I got Michael from but in the last chapter I kept writing Michael, so yeah. MatthewMichael. Sorry for the confusion.

**Chapter 5: Phone Call**

Ashley told me I had to tell the father.

Matthew told me I have to tell the father.

And if Sadie knew she would tell me I had to tell the father.

I had to tell the father.

But not now.

Or maybe not in the next couple of months...or years. Whichever. I didn't want to tell him. John would laugh at me then send me away telling me I was mistaken. Or he would just tell me he never wanted to see me again and get rid of the baby. All of those things were things I didn't want to hear.

Ever.

I wanted the kid, even though 23 chromosomes of it were John's. That's half. Half the kid was John's. Would he or she have John's power? Or God forbid mine? Or even have a power at all? Would she have John's rare smile? Or his hair color? Or even his blue eyes...it was all very iffy.

It was all very confusing. And it was all things I seriously wanted over with. But I had 8 months to go. I started reading some baby books and it says that your first pregnancy is usually around 10 months instead of 9. I was a little over 2 months pregnant. Can you believe that? 2 months pregnant? I felt fat already.

I sighed and looked over at my large stack of pregnancy books I had gotten after my doctors appointment last week. I had another appointment in 3 weeks.

"Marie!"

I looked up from the large pile and towards the door where Ashley stood with Matthew. They didn't look mad, exactly just...frustrated.

"Marie!" Ashley said again coming to sit on my bed beside me. Matthew sat across from us.

"We need to talk." Matthew said calmly.

I looked from boy to girl and back.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Your pregnant."

"I'm aware of that."

"May I ask who the father is?" Ashley said.

I felt like I was in a meeting.

"Um...well..." I started.

"The point is 1) you need to tell him and 2) we have to discuss living arrangements."

I looked from Matthew to Ashley again. Matthew looked uncomfortable and Ashley looked like she was in a business meeting. I squinted at her, trying to read between the lines.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"What? Of course not!" Matthew said loudly.

"We just want to talk to you about when the baby comes. Now, we understand your just 2 months pregnant but...we need to think ahead."

"Right." I said agreeing apprehensively.

"We don't have enough room for another person to move in. But, if it's a baby moving in it will be fine. Do you get what I'm saying, Marie?"

I shook my head staring at her.

"You can have the baby but who ever the father is, cannot move in. We don't have enough room even if he did make rent. You can put the crib in here, and well...you get the jest." Ashley said smiling at me.

I looked around my tiny room and sighed she was right of course. The apartment was exactly the biggest thing, ever. There was of course the essentials, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, 1 living room, and that was basically it. I barely had enough room for my clothes let alone a crib.

I gulped continuing to look around the room seeing what I could move around.

"Ok." I said quietly trying to think of a plan.

"Oh, also Sadie called. She wants you to call her back."

I nodded, I hadn't been to work since my humiliating collapse and now that I have realized how much stuff I'm going to need I really needed to get to work.

"Ok, so, just remember the baby's father cannot move in, but you are more then welcome to live here as a single mother. I can totally babysit if you want." Ashley gushed as I started to think of all the things I was going to need.

The baby books were only the beginning.

Oh god.

After they left I took my calculator out and started crunching numbers until dinner time when my stomach announced it was time for food. I got up and went to the kitchen to see what we had.

Sighing when I found nothing I got ready to walk around the corner to go to the amazing sushi place when the phone rang.

"Got it!" I yelled getting the phone.

"Hello?" I asked staring at the wall in front of me.

"Marie, it's Sadie! Where have you been for the last week? We need you at work tonight, can you make it?"

I paused and looked around the empty apartment. I really needed to start working again, so what was holding me back?

"Sure." I said quietly looking down at my frumpy clothes.

"I'll be in a half hour."

"Great." she said.

I could tell she was smiling. I nodded despite her not being able to see me and headed back to my room to get dressed.

Emerging 15 minutes later with an empire mini dress on and a pair of jeans I grabbed my keys and started walking to the club.

"Marie! Where have you been? I know, I know, you're sick. But, Oh my God! You'll never guess who we booked!" Sadie gushed as I rushed into the club.

"The Foo Fighters!" she said when I didn't reply.

I gave her a small smile and got behind the bar.

"3 Miller's lite!" someone yelled as I took their money and started getting bottles from under the bar.

The smells and the music was starting to get to me and I was trying to stay strong.

"So did you get that sickness or whatever straightened out?" Sadie yelled over 'The Pretender' I nodded pouring a Margarita. If she wanted to know what had been the matter with me she didn't ask.

Mainly because 3 people I knew very well came over to the bar and ordered beer from the tap.

"Marie." Charlie said smirking at me.

His smirk was no where near the effect John's had.

"Charlie, Richard, Sammy." I greeted suddenly coming up with an idea.

I didn't want to tell John, but it didn't seem like Matthew, and Ashley were going to leave me alone if I continued to wait.

"You know John right?"

Charlie nodded sipping his beer.

"We were trying to get him to come tonight, but he just wouldn't." Sammy said shrugging.

"Why?" Richard asked.

"Do you know his number?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Yep." Sammy said handing me a card.

I looked at the card for a second then laughed out loud. John Allerdyce worked as a plumber and he had a card.

"Huh." I said after calming down.

"thanks for this."

"That's how we met him. We're roommates and _someone_—" Charlie glared at Richard who gave him a 'what?' look, "flushed some weird shit down the toilet." Charlie continued, still glaring at Richard. "And we called a repair guy and John came out. We bonded and he said he was new in the city." Charlie said finally taking his eyes off Richard and looking at me.

"He's a great guy."

I snorted disbelievingly.

"He is." Sammy said nodding.

"Right." I said quietly.

I looked at the card again and put it in my pocket for later. I went on working that night with worries in my head and the card burning a hole in my pants.

* * *

I got home from the club and went over to the phone. I was going to call him, sure it was 2 in the morning but...I was going to call him.

I stared at the card a few more minute then went over to the phone and held it while continuing to stare at the card in my hand.

350-9678.

350-9678.

350-9678.

It wasn't hard.

7 numbers.

No area code.

No dialing 1.

350-9678.

I took a deep breath in then let it out. It was his home number. Why would someone put their home number on a business card?

Weird.

There were two numbers, I was calling his home.

Another deep breath then let it out slowly

. 3-5-0-9-6-7-8.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri—

"Hello?"

It was a female voice.

I hung up fast and stared at the opposite wall, wondering what I was going to do and why I was crying.

(A/n: oooo. dun dun dun. what's happening? lol. reviews anyone?)


	6. Phenomena

A/N: So...new chapter. I couldn't get into the groove of John so he may suck a little, with the dialouge but not the movements...or something. lol. Thank you for the reviews! as always amazing!

**Chapter 6: Phenomena**

"Milk. Bananas. Yogurt—what kind?" I asked taking into my cell phone.

I had forgotten our grocery list at home and it was my week to shop. Apparently that was one of the side effects of pregnancy, forgetfulness. I was pushing my cart along aisle one, when suddenly I had wondered if I should buy bananas. I had reached into my purse for the list when suddenly I realized it was on the refrigerator still. So I called the apartment and got the list from Ashley.

I hate this, it sucked.

"2 strawberries and 1 kiwi." Ashley said sighing.

She was getting annoyed at my forgetful behavior. Hell, I was getting annoyed.

"Got it. Next?" I asked tucking some hair behind my ear.

9 o'clock on a Friday night and I was getting our groceries. There was something wrong with this picture.

"Did you get chocolate milk too?" Ashley asked.

I could hear a rerun of Heroes in the background.

"Yep." I said lifting a large jug of chocolate milk in the cart. It was almost overflowing now.

"Are you almost done?" Ashley asked as I turned down aisle 5.

"Yeah, I just need to get a couple of things." I said looking for paper towels.

"Ok. Hey, Marie?"

"Yes?"

"Did you...did you ever tell the father?" Ashley asked quietly.

I winced and bit my lip. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, don't you think you need to? You've been to 2 appointments already."

"One."

"Two. First to find out and then the check up. Your 10 weeks pregnant, Marie don't you think it's time?"

"I did." I whispered.

"You told him? Ashley asked surprised.

"When?"

"About a week ago. I was at the bar and some friends of his were there so I asked for his number...a girl answered." Ashley was quiet on the other end.

"Oh, Marie. I'm sorry."

Suddenly I was crying in the middle of the grocery store. Thank God, it was 9 o'clock where no one could see me. I was blubbering like a 5 year old who didn't get a cookie. I could hear Ashley trying to tell me everything was ok, but I knew it wasn't.

I leaned against the paper products section—paper towels, tissues etc—and cried into my cell phone.

* * *

"You need to leave this apartment, Marie." Matthew said a few days later. 

Was it possible to already feel like a whale in your 2nd month? I felt unexplainably huge.

I had sat in the apartment for the last 2 days straight, except for work. I know I was becoming a hermit but...what if I walked outside and saw John with some blonde busty bimbo? I didn't want to take that chance. I wasn't sure why this was bothering me so much, either. I mean, I didn't like John, God knows that. But...I guess...I dunno. I mean, I should be happy, I won't have to tell him now that he has an illegitimate kid running around San Francisco. He should be happy—er if I told him. Which I won't now because...I don't want to ruin his relationship with Ms. Blonde Busty bimbo.

I sighed and stared at the TV.

This was ridiculous. I shouldn't care that John has a girlfriend. It's a free country, he's aloud to have one. I don't wanna ruin it by telling him he has a kid.

I groaned, who was I kidding I was delaying, denying, procrastinating.

I was being a stupid loser.

I had to tell him, even if he had a girlfriend he deserves to know.

I guess.

At least to pay child support.

"Come on." Ashley yelled coming over to me and taking my arm.

"Get dressed we are going out and I will make sure you don't see what's-his-face."

I smiled and slowly got up.

"Give me a half hour."

"Less! I wanna leave!" Matthew whined.

I rolled my eyes and went into my room, threw on some jeans and a halter, I wanted to take advantage of my still skinny figure. I put some make-up on slipped into my 4 inch stilettos.

"Ready!" I called twirling around for them.

Ashley squealed and Matthew laughed, we were ready.

"Ok, this is your last night ever to party because after this you have a kid." Matthew said as we walked out of the apartment.

"Way to depress me." I muttered pulling my jacket on.

"After 18 years you'll be able to party." Ashley said in a hopeful voice.

I rolled my eyes as we headed towards the elevator.

This was going to an interesting night.

* * *

_Hot time kid  
Hot time kid  
It's cold under the blanket  
They loved it  
Then shot it  
The fastest ran and got it  
They stole it  
They ease, ma  
They hide it up their sleeves, mom  
They hide it  
They hide it  
They're never gonna find it_

I sighed sitting in the booth and watching as Ashley and Matthew were all over each other on the dance floor.

"Need some company?"

I choked on my diet coke when I saw who had slide into the booth next to me.

"John." I said fiddling with my napkin.

"I see you're better." he said smirking at me.

I nodded hastily then stopped when he gave me a funny look.

"Oh. Oh yeah." I stuttered twisting my napkin tighter around my fingers. He looked at me then scooted closer.

"Rogue? You ok?"

I nodded looking around the crowded club desperately. Where did Ashley and Matthew go?

"Rogue?" he asked in my ear I scooted out of the booth.

"John..we need to talk."

Hhe raised an eyebrow at me then got out of the booth too.

"Outside?" he yelled just as the band came on.

I nodded eagerly and we went towards the doors and out into the cool San Francisco night.

I walked far from the smokers and waited for John to come over. I waited patiently trying to think about what I was going to say and his reaction. Would it be bad? I hope not.

"So...you wanted to talk?"

I took a deep breath in and looked into his pretty eyes.

"I-I...do you have a girlfriend?"

I watched as his face went from shock to anger then to smugness.

"Why? You wanna go on a date or something? Sorry Rogue I don't date."

I rolled my eyes angrily and put my hands on my hips.

"I don't wanna date you."

I watched again as his face went from hurt to blankness.

"Rogue, what's this about? I could be picking up some hott girl but—"

"I called you and some girl answered!" I said crossing my arms.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "why were you calling me? And why do you care? And how did you get my number?"

I looked sheepishly at my feet.

"Richard gave me your business card."

John laughed, "my secretary."

"What? Your secretary is at your house till 2 am?"

"no...I have two. I'm in plumbing and people have bursts all the time. People in a really bad jam call in the middle of the night. The chick that answered was my secretary." John said laughing and shaking his head. "God, Rogue way to be—"

"shut up. I so don't need your...Gah! Ok. I need to talk to you."

"What do you think we're doing?" John asked rolling his eyes and pulling a cigarette out of his pocket.

I shook my head as he lit it and waited patiently.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." he said gruffly.

I took a deep breath in and looked towards the busy street. "Well...apparently, John, I'm pregnant." I said finally looking at him, but the only thing that was there was a half burnt cigarette, John was gone.

(A/n: reviews? i know, mean, but it'll be explained.)


	7. Little Clothes

**A/n:** Sorry! I haven't updated in ages and now! I'm back! yay! so here's chapter 7. John's pretty sketchy in this chapter...what's John up to? Sorry for the Britney Spears drag downs. I just had to, so tempted, sorry if you like her. ANyway thankx again for the wonderful WONDERFUL reviews! and the next chapter i will try and get up sooner! Chapter 7!

**Chapter 7: Little Clothes**

"Previously on Gilmore Girls—"

"Marie! Get your ass up!" Ashley yelled coming into the room.

Slowly I turned my head and looked at her, she was interrupting my Gilmore Girls marathon along with my sulking.

"Is this all your going to do from now on? Sulk on your ass! Go to the gym! The baby needs exercise!"

I sighed dramatically and shrugged turning back to Gilmore Girls, "what's the point?" I asked.

"Don't you want a healthy baby? So what if John's not...so what if John doesn't care. Maybe you could sue him for child support."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what happened." I muttered staring at the tv.

"One minute he was there and the next he wasn't. Did he freak out because of what I told him? Or did he leave cause some hott girl called him over? Or! Or did he leave because he was bored of what I was talking about. Or perhaps—"

"Jesus, Marie. Look at yourself, you've been sitting in here for, like, 3 weeks. You only ever leave to go to work and buy marshmallow fluff. Listen, it's his loss." Ashley said sitting next to me.

I looked at her sadly, "I've been sitting in this apartment for 2 weeks. You're so over dramatic."

She scuffed and leaned against the couch.

"That wasn't the point. The point is, you need help. You need to get out of this house. You need to stop eating fatty junk food such as marshmallow fluff. Today we are going shopping."

I groaned and snuggled back under my blankets.

"Hell no."

"Marie, as much as I love you, your getting fat. You need to get new clothes."

I looked at her appalled and hurt.

"I am not getting fat."

"It's ok, your nearing your third month."

"I'm not fat!"

"Marie, come on, if your not fat now you will be soon. Now I saw this really cute maternity boutique a few blocks away, let's go. Up! Up!"

I glared and slowly got up and went towards my room to get dressed.

"Take a shower too! And brush your teeth!" Ashley yelled from behind me.

I grumbled but did what she said anyway.

A half hour later we were driving up in front of the maternity place. Ashley squealed in delight and I groaned in annoyance. The windows were decorated in all pink.

Gag me.

We walked in and immediately I headed to the clearance rack.

"Hello."

I looked up to see a older blonde women smiling at me. I smiled back and continued to go through the clothes.

"How many months are you?"

I looked at her a bit shocked.

"Like 3," I said smiling nervously.

"Well, congratulations." she said still not moving.

"We have some lovely pink clothes that would go great with your complexion." she said still wearing that eery smile.

I kept my own smile on, "that's ok, I like the clearance rack fine."

The rack was filled to the brim with dark greens, blacks, reds, and blues.

"If you wear these then whose gonna be able to tell that your pregnant!" she gushed as I squirmed.

"I-I don't want...I like black." I said fiddling with a black flowing shirt.

"I can see that, but don't you wanna glow? Don't you want to show to the world you're a happy mom, like Britney Spears."

I stared at her in horror. That was the ultimate insult. Britney Spears? I wanted to be like Britney? Hell no. I would be nothing like Britney, at least I hoped not. I want to be a good mother, not a...not a Britney Spears.

"I-I'm gonna go." I stammered leaving the rack and trying to find Ashley.

I found Ashley holding a shirt up to herself in the mirror. She was sticking her stomach out and to me it looked like she was seeing how she'd look pregnant.

"We have to leave." I whispered in her ear making her jump.

"Now." I said seeing the blonde women head over to us.

"Why? Their clothes are cute."

"Your not pregnant."

"But you are! I'm not leaving this place till you find 10 things you like. 10. 5 pants. 5 shirts."

"She called my Britney Spears."

"Well that's silly you're brunette."

I scowled and headed back over to the sales rack and grabbed 5 shirts and 5 pants.

"Here." I snapped holding the clothes up.

She smiled and we headed over to the register to pay.

"Was that so hard?" Ashley asked when we left.

I shook my head feeling like a 5 year old being told off by her mother.

"I think those clothes will be lovely on you!" Ashley said smiling and starting the car.

I scuffed and turned the radio on. I scowled when the song came on.

Baby Love.

God. Did this world hate me today? I hit the off button and leaned my head against the window.

"Let's stop for something to eat. I'm starved. We can also hit the bookstore and pick up some baby books. You know, naming books, how to books, and _What to Expect when Your Expecting_. Isn't this exciting, Marie?" Ashley said smiling and hitting the 'on' button.

I sighed and scowled when another baby related song came on.

"I'm thrilled." I said as we parked by a bookstore and café.

We locked the doors and stepped into the over crowded bookstore and café.

"Why's it so crowded?" I asked Ashley who shrugged and told me she was getting in line to get coffee.

I told her to get my one but she gasped and told me off for drinking bad things for the baby, half the bookstore heard. Then I just told her to get me a water or Snapple. She smiled and told me I was getting a surprise for lunch.

Scowling I headed off in search of the baby section.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up from my book choices to see the absolutely last person I ever wanted to see again.

"It's like your following me." I said wanting to kick something, mainly him and his smirking face.

"Me following you? As if more like the other way around." he said scuffing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again eyeing the books I was holding.

Blushing I put them behind my back.

"What do you have?" he asked stepping closer.

I rolled my eyes, "listen, John, I know I'm like the last person you wanna see, cause of what I told you."

He gave me a confused look, "what did you tell me?"

I stared at him for a minute.

I wanted to pinch myself was I dreaming. He took this lapse in talking to his advantage and grabbed my books out of my hands.

"What to Expect When Your Expecting? Your babies first Year? The Girlfriend's Guide to Pregnancy? The Pregnancy countdown book: Nine months of Practical tips, useful advice, and uncensored truths? The complete book of baby names? Rogue, what the hell is this? Are you pregnant or something?"

I stared at him.

"Ye–No! Ashley! Ashley is!"

At that moment Ashley had seen me and I was waving like mad to get her to come over.

"Everything alright over here?" Ashley asked eyeing John.

I nodded enthusiastically, "John just took my books."

He was looking at me, I couldn't read his expression but I felt like he was trying to figure out something I wasn't telling him.

"You're a jerk, you know that." Ashley said pointing at John.

He looked at her in surprise, "excuse me?"

"You're a jerk. Maire, tells you she's pregnant then you just take off like some...some jerk!" Ashley yelled angrily.

I felt small in that moment.

"What's your problem?" John asked staring at her angrily.

"My problem is that you're a big fat jerk! Leaving Marie all by her lonesome in this time of need!" Ashley said passionately.

I was a little surprised by her actions.

More then a little.

Very surprised.

"What the hell did I do?" John yelled.

I looked around to see a few people staring at us.

"She's pregnant and when she told you, you vanished!" he stared at me then suddenly something dawned on him.

He shook his head laughing, "you mean the other night at the bar? When I saw you?" he asked smirking.

I nodded mutely feeling uncomfortable that all these people were watching us.

"I had to go, I never heard what you said."

"Where did you go?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged, "it was 12."

"So?" I snapped

"So, I had to meet someone at 12:30."

"Who? And why?"

"Listen, the plumbing business is pretty hard to understand, Rogue." John snapped angrily.

I glared at him. "Excuse you! It was sketchy, ok! I'm trying to tell you something really important then you just vanish. I thought...I thought you freaked out cause I was pregnant."

He stared at me long and hard.

"You're pregnant? Seriously? Whose kid?"

It was my turn to stare at him. Was he being serious?

"Is it ice-man's?" he asked smirking.

"No! It's yours you jackass!" I yelled stomping over to the register to pay for my books.

Ashley was right beside me and suddenly I felt happy that she dragged me away from my Gilmore Girls marathon because telling John off was...nice.

(A/n: what's up w/ John...what's he not telling. Hopefully everything clicked in that chapter and it made sense.)


	8. Red Robin

**A/n: **ahhh! Finales hell has ended and semester dos has started. Funness is insured. not! lol. Thank you EVERYONE for reviewing! I got a lot of reviews out of the last chapter. Dunno if it has to do w/ me taking SO long to update or if it was just 'amazing.' Doesn't matter you guys are AWESOME! for even THINKING to review! my favorite people of all time for liking this fic despite the bad spelling irregular updates AND confusing plot line. You guys equalcookies or some other form of sweet treat. So here's chapter 8! and if you feel kind and awesome and guilty you should review cause, guess what! THrusdaymy b-day. So review on behalf of my birthday. Or else...don't and feel guilty. or something. Enough talk, let's read!

**Chapter 8 Red Robin**

Ring.

Ring.

"Can somebody get that!" I yelled slowly opening my eyes.

I glanced at my alarm clock and groaned. 3 hours of sleep! 3! I hated being pregnant. It gave me insomnia. I got home from my job at around 4. Didn't fall asleep till 9 and now it was only 12.

The doorbell continued to ring.

"Yo!" I cried really not wanting to exit my warm room, especially since I was wearing a pair of boxers and a 'Nine Inch Nails' t-shirt.

"Ashley! Matthew!" I yelled groaning hoping they didn't already leave.

The person kept ringing the doorbell so eventually I got up and angrily opened the door.

"John." I said surprised and a little self-conscious.

I crossed my arms around my belly and looked at the wall behind him hoping he had just came to the wrong door. Or something.

He wore his customary smirk, "Rogue."

I paused still staring at the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "can I come in?"

"Sure."

He slowly walked into the San Francisco apartment and looked around taking everything in. I already knew he had been here, but he seemed to be doing the same things he would've done if he hadn't ever been here before. He was staring at our furniture and our small kitchenette. I saw his blue eyes connect with some pictures Ashley had hung of Matthew and I. Finally he turned back to me and he had the decency of replacing the smirk with a blank look.

"Listen, Rogue, I know that I'm not your favorite person, cause you know I betrayed the X-men and everything, but...you're seriously pregnant?"

I nodded slowly wondering where this was going, "you don't have to do anything." I whispered staring at him.

He shrugged, "do you want me not to do anything?"

I was quiet for a few minutes.

"You're John. I'm Rogue. It's already spoken for." I said in the same whispery voice.

He was looking at me hard now, trying to read what I wanted.

That was impossible though, cause_ I_ didn't even know what I wanted. On some level I wanted John to be connected with this kid, but on the other hand I try and imagine us together, bonding, married or whatever. I can't picture him as a new daddy. I can't picture us together, but...sometime I can. When I lie in bed at night—cause I do that a lot thanks to pregnancy insomnia—I think about John, the baby, and I. Sometimes I think about us together and other times I think about us separate. That's usually when I imagine John as the 'happy' father.

"Rogue." he said stepping closer to me.

On instinct I stepped back. I didn't know what I wanted. I wasn't sure if I would ever know.

"I don't know." I said sighing heavily.

"So you _are _pregnant?" he asked after a short pause.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Have you gotten stupider working at the plumbing agency or something? Yes! I am freaking pregnant!"

"Hey! Chill out, Roguey! I was asking a freaking questions. It's kinda hard to take in after everything."

"I got over it. I think you can too." I snapped leaning against the couch.

Suddenly I saw the familiar anger that seemed to be attached to John.

"Your pregnant!" He yelled starting to pace.

"Excuse me for keep saying that and everything, but I kinda gotta get over the fact that in 8 months I'm gonna be a damn dad!" He yelled as I jumped.

I had gotten used to everyone actually talking their feelings out, not yelling.

"I'm 3 months along so...6 months, not 8." I said softly correcting him.

"I don't give a damn about how many months! The bottom line is we're going to be parents and we don't even like each other. I had to swallow a lot of my pride to come over here, Marie." John said stopping his movements and coming to stand next to me.

"Oh." I said quietly then added, "like it or not, we're going to be connected by this...baby."

"I know."

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

He shrugged and stuck his hand in his pocket.

"I guess we have to...spend time together or something." He said quietly pulling out his Marlboro's.

I stared at the pack then at John.

He took a cigarette out and then his infamous Zippo.

"Are you serious?" I said stepping away from him.

"If your going to do that at least go outside! I'm pregnant, moron! Pregnant women are not suppose to be around smokers!" I yelled angrily.

He smirked at me.

"I'm not giving up smoking."

"Well then...I guess we can't 'bond' now. I refuse to be around you if your going to smoke. I want a _healthy_ baby! Not a spindly baby!"

He scuffed and separated the fire and the white stick.

"Fine. What do you propose?"

I stared at him.

"You really wanna...bond? Or whatever."

He nodded slowly.

"You may think I'm heartless, but I wanna be here for my own kid's birth and stuff." He said quietly looking into my brown eyes.

I looked back at him.

"What are you doing now?"

He shrugged putting the smoking items back in his bag.

"Nothing, much."

"Good. We can go out to lunch. I'm starved."

He smirked, "Awesome."

I tossed him a smirk back and went to go get dressed.

"Right backatcha."

I heard him laughing as I changed, put make-up on, washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair. Looking in the mirror and accepting that this was as good as I was gonna get, we left.

* * *

"Well, Ms. D'Ancanto this couldn't be more awkward." John said as we sat down where the waitress instructed us at Red Robin.

John's choice.

Although I was craving a milkshake and hamburger.

I glared at him before opening the menu.

"We can try...getting to know each other first. I haven't seen you in awhile and neither you I. So! John! What would you like you know?"

"How good the barbeque burger is." he muttered smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "How would I know?"

"Isn't this where you take all your dates?"

"Ok! First off, I don't date. Second, it was your choice."

"That's what you want everyone to believe." he said laughing and looking at the menu.

"You're one con-artist one can't so no to." he muttered as 'Betty' the waitress came over.

"Can I help you guys?" she asked sweetly and staring a little too long at John. He smirked back at her and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Diet coke." I said looking at John.

"Beer." he said and she wrote our orders down and sashayed away.

"Do you have to flirt with everything that walks?" I demanded.

"Jealous, Roguey?"

"You wish, Allerdyce." I snapped sitting back in the booth.

He sighed. "I guess we are suppose to be making an effort, right?"

I nodded. "Well, Rogue, what do you wanna know about me?" he said in a monotone voice.

I smirked, "what's the deal with when I saw you in the bookstore?"

He gave me a weird look, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, you gave me some bullshit excuse about you not knowing what I had said at the club that night."

"You mean when you 'supposedly' told me you were pregnant and I wasn't there?" John asked drumming his fingers on the table.

I nodded mutely.

"I told you. I got an urgent call and had to go."

"You didn't say 'bye.'"

"Didn't know I was suppose to."

"John! You were talking to me, I was about to tell you something important."

"What's the difference, I know, you know. We all know. We're trying to play 'House'. What's the problem?" John snapped as the waitress came back and set our drinks down. We ordered and then turned back to each other getting ready for round 2.

"There's a problem when the father of the kid growing inside me is lying. What's the deal, Johnny-boy?"

"Don't call me that, Marie."

"Don't call me Marie."

"Wow. I feel a sudden moment of Deja vu."

"John. Stay on topic."

"I am, Ma—Rogue."

"You are not! Tell me!"

"It's not important."

"It is, to me."

"Stop pushing!"

"I'm not pushing! Your shutting yourself back in! Stop!"

"You stop!"

"John!"

"Rogue!"

I groaned in frustration as he sipped his beer.

"When's your next appointment?" he asked finally.

"About a week."

"What time?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna try and get off."

I was silent marveling at his adultness over the situation.

"Seriously?"

He nodded slowly as if I was stupid.

"Yeah."

"But—"

"so what do you do for a living,_ Rogue_?"

I paused.

"I'm a bartender."

"What a promising career."

"As apposed to a plumber?"

He scowled.

"Plumbing is something everyone needs verses bartending."

"John, I think your underestimating the number of alcoholics out there. Besides I get to see free music." I said smiling sweetly at him.

He chuckled darkly and asked me what I had been up to since leaving Westchester.

"Stuff. Nothing interesting. Got a job. Got some roomies. Got a sickness called pregnancy cause I slept with a jackass—I mean, person." I said wearing the same smile.

He chuckled once more and I asked him the same question.

"Got a job. Got some friends. Agenized over the lose of power. How is your power by the way? Resurfacing?"

My expression darkened, I had heard the rumors about the cure not being permanent. Since I was an in-the-process optimist I chose to ignore the rumors. As much as I was silently resenting this baby I wanted to hold him/her. If the mutant genes resurfaced then I wasn't so sure I'd be able to and would s/he die if the powers did come back to me? Was I doomed to live without touch for ever, once again?

"I can touch, if that's what you mean." I said quietly looking at my pale hands.

He didn't say anything else after that and eventually our food came. As far as our 'bonding' time went it wasn't awkward nor was it comfortable.

But it was getting somewhere.

(A/n: how was it my lovely readers?)


	9. Rocky Horror Picture Show

**A/n:** Snow day! yay! That means update! I haven't updated for awhile, for which (as always) im sorry. So thank u for the reviews! They're awesome! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Chapter...9! yay! lol.

**Chapter 9: Rocky Horror Picture Show**

"Let's do the Time-Warp again! Let's do the time Warp again! It's just a jump to the left! And a step to the R-Right! Put your hands—Ashley! Come on! Do it with us!" Matthew shouted from the living room.

I laughed at the absurdity of the situation. I was13 weeks along and dressed like a french maid.

More specifically Magenta from Rocky Horror.

Matthew decided that all 3 of us needed a break from our overly hectic lives, so his way of chilling out was Rocky Horror. I had seen the movie and went to the midnight showing once.

When I had first moved in with Matthew and Ashley they were going to the show and I tagged along. I guess we were trying to remember 'old times.'

Who knows, all I know is that I felt fat in this little outfit.

I looked down at my fishnet legs and my boots and sighed. I was getting too big for this.

"Matthew? Do you think I look fat?" I asked as he went over to shut off the soundtrack. Our way for getting ready for Rocky Horror was listening to Matthew's soundtrack. It got us in the mood, apparently.

Matthew looked at me and shrugged, "your pregnant, Marie." he said shrugging. "Your suppose to be fat."

I looked at him appalled and went into the kitchen to join Ashley.

"Ash? Do you think I look fat?" I asked sounding like a three year old.

She shrugged not looking at me.

"I dunno. I don't see why we have to go, though. I have so much work to do! Does anyone listen to what I want to do? Of course not! Cause I'm Ashley and I'm suppose to do whatever everyone else wants to do! What the hells up with that?!" Ashley snapped making me back up a little.

She then looked at me.

"You need to gain weight, Marie. It's, like, healthy or something." she sighed and went back to typing away on her lap-top.

"Ash, it's a break from our hectic schedules." I said changing the subject.

"Well I feel like it's making me even more hectic! It's a Wednesday night, too! Who the hell goes to see a midnight showing on a Wednesday! Not normal people." Ashley muttered jamming the keys.

I sighed and left the kitchen wondering if this night was a disaster in the making.

"Marie? Why didn't you invite your boyfriend?" Matthew asked as I sat on the couch.

I looked up sharply at Matthew, "what?"

"That guy you went to Red Robin with last week. I heard you and Ashley talking about him. Why don't you invite him?"

"Don't talk about things you don't know anything about!" I snapped standing up and stomping to my room.

Matthew asking about John just brought up the fact he was suppose to call me.

He didn't.

He hasn't for a week!

And when I tried to call him to tell him about the appointment yesterday he never returned my call. That hurt, it hurt more then I was willing to say. After all that bullshit he had said about wanting to be a 'good' father and be 'there' for the baby, it was all a freaking lie.

I kicked the waste bucket over in anger and sat on my messy bed. I was fat/pregnant, I was resenting the stupid baby, the father wanted nothing to do with me other then tell me useless lies, and I was dressed in a french maid outfit with fishnets.

There was something wrong with this picture.

I heard the doorbell ring, then voices.

"Marie! It's for you!" Matthew yelled from the living room.

I sighed and got off the bed fixing my outfit I strode out of my room and down the hall.

"Who—Jesus! John! You can't keep doing this!" I yelled still angry from Matthew's question and my musings.

He looked at me startled, "do what? And why are you dressed like a hooker? You're aware your pregnant right?" he asked amused.

I put my hands on my hips and stepped forward.

"No shit, sherlock! We're going to Rocky Horror!"

He smirked at me and took my arm leading me back towards my room. I guess he didn't want to be heard, but how did he know where my room was?

Weirdo.

"Why are you here?" I asked once he closed my door.

"I came to apologize for yesterday."

I shrugged and looked at the floor hoping I was giving off an I-don't-care attitude.

"It's whatever." I said flipping my thick brown hair.

He smirked at me, "you care, Marie."

I hated how he said my real name.

I hated him.

I hated that smirk.

I hated how he jerked me around and around and around.

"I hate you." I said bluntly and sat on my bed.

"Why are you going to Rocky Horror?" he asked flipping off my previous statement. He didn't even blink when I said those words.

"It's a kind of tradition." I said quietly picking at my nail bed.

"You got room for one more?" he asked quietly and I was surprised to hear shyness leak into his voice.

"You can't keep doing this, John. You can't keep saying you want to be a family then disappearing for a week then reappearing when you want. It doesn't work that way, John. Your either in or out."

He paused and a pensive look appeared on his face.

"So I can come to Rocky Horror?"

I shrugged, "if you want. You need a costume though and we're leaving in 15 minutes."

He chuckled and got up, "I'll find an outfit."

* * *

Ashley was dressed as Janet, Matthew as Dr. Frank n Furter, I as Magenta, and John as Rocky.

I couldn't take my eyes off of John and he noticed. He found an outfit alright. He stripped out of his clothes and wore his boxers telling us he was Rocky. Since then I couldn't remove my eyes from his muscular body.

Despite the 45 degree weather I was getting hot.

We showed up at the theater, payed for our tickets and sat down giddy with excitement. At least I was giddy, or it might have been because John was sitting next to me with almost nothing on.

I wonder if anyone else noticed he didn't wear a jacket, he just wondered outside with nothing on besides boxers.

Was his power resurfacing?

Was his power keeping him warm?

If anyone noticed they didn't say anything. Ashley shifted next to me and I looked at her to see she was wearing a huge smile and staring at the screen. I laughed quietly and turned back towards John who was looking at me.

"What?" I asked as he smirked his eyes locked on mine.

"Nothing." he said turning to the screen.

It was starting.

We got out of the theater around 2 am. Matthew went to go get the car as Ashley, John, and I waited. It was too cold to walk we had decided, especially with an almost naked man and a pregnant girl.

"Cold." Ashley mumbled cuddling closer to me and my fuzzy jacket.

"Shoulda worn the other coat." I said quietly crossing my arms and making my body smaller.

"John?"

All three of us looked up and saw a blonde girl and a tall brunette boy approach us.

I looked at John next to me, hovering, but not too close. He had an unidentifiable look on his face.

"John? Where are your clothes?" the guy asked as the blonde giggled.

John stepped closer to me and a smirk erupted on his face.

"Where your brains our, Jackie." John said chuckling. There was something weird going on and I wanted to find out.

Who were these people?

"John, this is Agnes. Agnes, John." the guy, Jackie said waving between the two.

John nodded at the girl and the girl giggled again.

"Who are these fine girlies?" Jackie asked smiling at Ashley and I as if we were large steaks.

"My...girlfriend, Marie and her roommate, Ashley." John said as I glared at him for the introduction.

His girlfriend?

What the hell?

"Girlfriend, huh? Nice." Jackie said leering at me.

"What do you want?" John asked bringing the attention off of me.

"What? A friend can't say 'hi' to another friend, John? Come on! We work together we have to acknowledge each other! I wouldn't be a very good co-worker if I didn't!" Jackie said laughing just as Matthew pulled up.

Matthew honked and we went to the car. "Bye, Jackie." John said opening the door for me. I got in and John followed an odd look on his face.

"Who was that?" I asked quietly.

"Co-worker." John said looking out the window.

I recognized that look.

He didn't want to talk about it.

Something fishy was going on here.

(A/n: how was it?)


	10. You Make Me Scream

A/n: Thank you for all the lovely LOVELY reviews! Sorry it took so long to update I've been WAY WAY WAY! busy! So busy! I got my liscense for one. And now I never stay in one place for long, although we go snowed in here so...lol. anyway! Thanks to some naggy people I update earlier then planned. The people who nagged btw were a good thing! I was very happy to see that they liked this story SO much that they had to nag me to update. Anyway! Thank you to everyone who reviewed y'all are so amazing! Here's chapter 10! oh! and the song in here is 'Tick' by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs.

**Chapter 10: You Make Me Scream**

Currently it was 9:40 at night. My shift started 10 minutes ago. I blame my damn jeans for making me late.

Damn Jeans, I thought bitterly willing the zipper to zip.

Despite buying maternity clothes I still wasn't willing to wear them. Wearing those stupid fat dresses would make the situation more real. I didn't want real. I wanted my favorite jeans to—

"Shit!" I screamed as I fell back on the bed my arms by my sides and the zipper still undone.

"They aren't zipping!" I screamed.

"Wear the pretty pink flowering dress we bought a couple weeks ago!" Ashley screamed back.

I groaned not wanting to wear anything pink of flowery to the bar.

"It's work! It's a bar!" I screamed back frustrated at my roommates flighty behavior.

"So! Be cute and casual."

"Or not me." I said sourly going to my closet and looking for a nice skirt. Nice black not flowery or pink skirt.

I found one, put it on and rushed out the door.

"Marie!" Ashley yelled as I power walked into the living room and grabbed my coat and keys. "Remember, remind Sadie about my party tomorrow night! 9:30!"

I nodded and jetted out the door and down the stairs to the bar.

It would be semi hard to continue working at the bar, but really, where else was I going to work?

I love my job.

It's amazing.

But would it look weird if I was a 9 month pregnant bartender? Probably, but who cared, really? At least that's what I told myself. I still had to tell Sadie, though. I was going to start showing soon after all I was 3 and a half months pregnant. I was already getting fat, the jeans could tell you that.

"Your late, Marie." Sadie said yelled over the music.

"Sorry. Trouble. By the way, Ashley wanted me to tell you to come to her party tomorrow." I said quietly getting in working mode.

"Great." Sadie said handing me a list of supplies.

"Can you do inventory?" she said smiling at me.

I nodded and headed off. I did inventory for most of the night and once 4 am rolled around I went to Sadie and told her I was heading home.

"Marie, I wish you could tell me." she said when I told her 'bye.'

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Your pregnant. I know." she said exasperated.

I nodded slowly, "so...do you want me to still work here?"

"Of course!" she said smiling.

"We'll just have you do more inventory."

"Right."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sadie said smiling as I headed off.

I nodded and started to walk home. As I reached the next block I heard someone behind me.

"Rogue?"

I turned around to see the guy I had met last week, Jackie.

"H-how do you know me?" I asked quietly looking at the greasy man.

He smirked at me and emerged from out of the shadows. I saw two other guys behind him.

"Can I help you?" I asked quietly.

The smirk remained in place and he took a step closer. I took a step back.

"Rogue, do you prefer Marie or Rouge?" he asked crossing his arm.

"Currently I'd prefer an answer."

"Sorry. We just came by to ask a few questions. You will be the one giving answers."

I raised an eyebrow and tried to swallow my fear.

"You must have gotten me confused with the other Rouge. What do you want? Is this about John or something?" I asked placing a hand on my hip and letting the sarcasm drip into my voice.

"This is about you, Marie."

"Call me Rogue."

"Thought you didn't care."

I raised an eyebrow, "I do when it comes to idiots who are mixed up with my boyfriend."

Did I just call John my boyfriend?

What the hell.

"This isn't about John, Rogue. It's about you. We want to ask you a few questions."

"I—"

"I don't care what you want. Now, John has mentioned you're very special."

"What?"

"Are you? Do you still have your powers?"

I stood shocked by these questions being thrown at me. Why would John mention me? What the hell did I do? Why was he talking about me to these thugs?

The two men next to Jackie looked menacing and if they...if they tried to touch me—God Forbid—I didn't have my powers. I wouldn't be able to protect us, the baby and I.

The 3 men advanced towards me.

"Do you still have your powers?" Jackie snapped again.

I flexed my hands and tried to remember the moves Logan had taught me.

"Rogue! Do. You. Still. Have. Your. Powers?" Jackie asked clipping each tone.

I remained silent and suddenly he was in my face. I stepped back but one of the other men were behind me. The third suddenly turned into two people.

How was that—they were mutants! John was mixed up with mutants, again.

"I...no." I said quietly finally answering as they surrounded me.

I shook with nerves and suddenly I felt a warmth spread throughout my body and there was fire everywhere. For a second I thought it was John then I realized the fire was coming off of me. I could suddenly make fire appear out of my hands...strange. Jackie and his thugs took off running and suddenly the fire was sucked back into my body and it was darkness again just the skyscrapers surrounded me.

I leaned against a brick building wall and took a deep breath. I didn't realize that cold wet tears were sticking to my cheeks. I was freaking out. I placed a hand on my stomach and took a deep breath in.

"Oh my God." I whispered sliding down the wall and taking my phone out.

I dialed the number I had learned by heart and waited for him to pick up.

"This better be good who ever's calling me! It's five in the goddamn morning!" his voice snapped into my ear.

"John..." I said quietly still reeling from almost being attacked.

"Rogue?" he asked his voice was less harsh.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" I whispered still too deeply in shock to yell.

"What?"

"Jackie..."I whispered sitting on the gravelly floor.

My legs were clutched to my chest and I was shaking so bad I thought I was going to pass out.

"What happened?" he asked quietly and I heard concern leak into his voice.

"I...fire...Jackie...mutants...what's going on?" I chocked more tears running down my face.

"Fire? Jackie? Mutants? Rogue? What the hell happened? What's the matter? Where are you?"

"Street." I mumbled closing my eyes and shivering.

"Rogue. You're...you're scarring me."

"Good." I said quietly and hung up too angry, too exhausted, too scared, and too shock up to deal with him, his weird behavior, and what the hell he was really up to.

* * *

"_You make me/You make me/You make me/Tick.../time you take it you/look so good you/ take your time/tick tick tick/ you take it lets have a look/ take take take your time/ tick..._"

I sat on the couch nursing a non-alcoholic drink as everyone around me drank their livers to death.

This was not fun.

Maybe it was from being shook up the night before, or maybe it was because I couldn't drink. Who knew. All I knew was that it was Ashley's party and I couldn't go to bed because two people were currently having sex in my bed.

It was like I was back in...well I never actually went to a high school party, but I'm sure they were like this. I stood up and went to refill my coke.

On the way to the kitchen I was knocked into twice and my butt was slapped once. Fun, I thought bitterly, looking down at my heels and awful outfit.

"I hope that's non alcoholic."

"John." I said turning around to look at him.

"Rogue." he said sweetly and leaning into me. I caught a whiff of his breath and didn't smell alcohol. So why was he leaning into me and being all touchy feely?

"What's—?" I started.

"You look nice." He interjected surveying my outfit. I blushed despite myself.

"Ashley's choice."

I looked down at the hateful pink flowery dress she shoved on me.

Damn maternity dress.

"Not mine." I added to clarify.

"Didn't think so. You're all dark colors, you know. Black, red, black, green, black, blue, and black." John said smirking at him.

I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Matt invited me."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Just got a call to come."

"Why didn't you decline?"

"I wanted to see my lovely...friend."

For a moment he was gonna say girlfriend.

"Oh." I said nodding and not knowing what else to say especially since I didn't want to bring up last night with a bunch of people around.

"Can we talk some place?" I heard myself screaming over the music.

"You mean somewhere, where the Yeah Yeah Yeahs aren't yelling into your eardrums, sure things sport." he said sarcastically and dragging me into my room. He shooed out the people in there and I looked at my bed in disgust.

"I need new sheets." I muttered biting my lip and going to my closet to get sheets and make my bed up.

"I hate people." I muttered reaching on my tip-toes to get the sheets.

"Let me help." John said coming to stand behind me. I felt his breath on my neck.

I turned around sharply and backed up into the closest.

"Please John you're—what an inch taller then me?"

He scowled. "Just trying to help, Marie." I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Hey! I was apologizing here, asshole!" I screeched.

"I came here to be with you, Marie. I came to this goddamn party to hang out with a bunch of humans to be with you because apparently this is your life now." John yelled angrily and kicking my desk.

I jumped slightly and leaned against the closest door.

Our tempers were too quick.

"Your human too now John." I said quietly.

He looked at the floor then out of my tiny window.

"Maybe."

I squinted my eyes at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that maybe I'm not as human as everyone thinks." he snapped.

"John..."

"Are we gonna talk about last night—er this morning when you called at 5 am." He spat.

I was quiet, "I was...I was almost attacked." I said even quieter.

I thought about hiding in the closest momentarily because that look he was giving me was the scariest look I had ever seen in my life. He looked pure evil, he was pissed off, if he had his power I'm sure the building would be up in flames.

"What. Happened?" he seethed.

I gulped and slid down to sit on the floor.

"I...Jackie...there was fire." he started pacing in front of me.

"Did he touch you? I swear to God, Rogue—"

"he didn't touch me. It was weird." I said quietly staring at the floor.

"It was...I was so scared." I whispered burring my head in my arms. I was surprised when I heard the pacing stop and strong arms in circle my body.

A warm sensation came over me and for a minute I was scared the fire would come back. This feeling however, was different.

Sweeter.

Less scared.

I felt...safe.

"Tell me what happened, Rogue." he whispered in my ear.

"I was walking home." I started surprised at the willingness I felt in recounting the ordeals that had happened last night.

"I was walking home." I said again, but quieter.

"Then out of nowhere I hear my name and...Jackie comes out behind some shadows and two other guys."

"What did the guys look like?"

"Tall, one was blonde the other had red hair. They looked similar besides their hair." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Go on."

"So...I stood there confused and they asked me questions. I was so scared, John." I said surprised at everything pouring out of my mouth.

"I was shaking and...they came closer and those guys cornered me. I was thinking about the...baby. Then they said you had said I was 'special.' I don't understand, John. Why are you talking about me to them? Did you plan this?" I asked closing my eyes torn between wanting to get up and yell and sitting there in his arms.

"Hell no, Rogue. I...I would never." he said and for a moment I believe him.

I turned my head up to see his blue eyes looking down into mine. In that moment I saw him for what he used to be.

A boy.

A plain old boy.

A boy who got screwed over too many times and was hardened for the worst.

He was just a boy and I was just a girl.

"Then what?" he asked quietly looking into my eyes.

"Then...they left." I whispered moving closer.

"Why?" he said. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Fire." I said.

"What?" he asked scrunching his eyebrows up.

"Fire. Fire came out...it came out of my hands. I felt this weird sensation and there was fire. Once they left, it left too." I said moving back a little.

"Huh." he said nodding his face plastered in concentration.

"Huh." he said again.

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked moving back. 'Huh.'

"Yep."

"John!"

"Marie, it's...we'll figure it out later. I'll figure it out."

"Do you think...the baby...do you think it has powers?" I asked quietly.

"Or do you think it's me?" I added.

He shrugged and drew me back in. "We'll figure it out." he said quietly.

"In the meantime your not leaving this place without someone."

"I'm—"

"your not fine."

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"Yeah you do."

"And who do you suggest?"

He smirked at me.

"Me, of course."

I started to roll my eyes, but was too surprised by his lips landing on mine. Our tongues intertwined and we only broke apart to knocking on the door.

"Marie! Have you seen the camera?" Matthew yelled over the music and the people.

I shook my head to clear it then yelled a 'no.' I turned back to look at John and saw a smirk plastered on his face.

(A/n: how was it?)


	11. Angry Annoyance

**A/n:** I won't even talk about the amount of time that has past. Or the fact i feel horrible about that large amount of time that has past. I love this story, don't get me wrong. I just had a couple other things going on so my updating time has decreased. No worries though the story will be done, but not soon. On another note thank you to everyone that has reviewed! I hope ur still fans! Then the third note is, abortion is a very tricky topic to write about so I hope no one gets offended in this chapter. I won't state my opinion on the matter, cause I don't wanna sway anyone especially in this election time. All I'm saying is please don't take offense by anything said in this chapter or story for that matter.

**Chapter 11: Angry Annoyance**

John kept his word. I was barely out of my house. My own damn house, well apartment. He was also there constantly.

And Matthew and Ashley were starting to get pissed.

I had forgotten that they didn't want the babies father to live with us. It felt more and more claustrophobic each day. Each person was getting more and more agitated by the moment.

John had stayed over the night of the party and had been living there ever since. The day after the party he had left when I was still asleep and came back before I woke up with all his necessities.

After the first week of him living there I was a mix between annoyed at his overprotectiveness (he walked me to work) and how adorable he was when he was trying to be helpful (he was going through all my pregnancy books). The only problem however was Ashley and Matthew.

It wasn't that they disliked him, well, ok, it was that, but also that they didn't want him living there. I had promised that he wasn't going to live there and he was doing just that.

Every morning when I woke up and walked into the kitchen I'd see Matthew and Ashley murmuring something then stop when I walked in. I already knew they were talking about me. I think they were getting ready to ask me to leave because of John.

John wouldn't like that.

Now, all of this had been happening for almost two weeks and John was starting to notice the whispers, the annoyance, and the downgrading in attitudes. On this current morning I walk in to see not Ashley and Matthew muttering amongst themselves, but John making...breakfast.

How odd.

I went over to sit at the table and I watched as he cut some fruits and vegetables then sift through the fridge and pull out salmon, yogurt, and a hard boiled egg. I looked up as he sat a gigantic plate of everything on it in front of me.

I stared at the plate then looked up at him to find him digging in the cabinet and pulling out some pill bottles.

"Your vitamins." he said shaking the bottle then handing me two.

Then he placed a tall glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Eat up." he smirked looking down at me and my large plate of food.

"What's all of this?" I asked picking up a fork.

"Just everything your suppose to be eating." he replied.

"All of this? John! I usually just eat a bagel and cream cheese." He scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Marie, your pregnant. You have to eat healthy. I read that in 'What to Expect When Your Expecting.'" He seemed proud that he had read something that had relevance to our situation. It was like he was expecting me to jump into his arms because he read that stupid cliche book.

"You actually read a book?" I asked semi-incredulous.

His proud air deflated a bit when I asked that. He scowled at me then sat across the table. "Yes. I read a book. As a matter of fact I read two books. I also did some math—"

"Oh Johnny-boy can count! That's magnificent." I sarcastically replied.

I wasn't exactly sure why I was being so bitchy, well other then the fact that I was pregnant and had Drama Queen mood swings.

"Stop being a bitch, Marie. I'm trying." John snapped slamming his hand on the table.

I scowled when I jumped at his sudden movement. We were silent as I ate my breakfast and he watched me.

"So...I know that Matthew and Ashley are getting annoyed." John started to say as I was half way done with my breakfast.

I rolled my eyes, "you think. When I found out, they told me the father couldn't live here."

He raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"John, this apartment is made for two people, three tops. But now I'm bringing in two other people. A screaming baby and an angry father—"

"I'm not angry." John said suddenly.

I looked at him skeptically. "You're telling me that your not angry? You're not angry about me telling you I was pregnant with your kid? Your not angry that I ruined your life because I got pregnant? John, you're telling me that you didn't have some big plan in the near future that totally did not involve becoming daddy dearest and getting stuck with me? John! these past two weeks you've either been insanely angry or helpful! I can't read you anymore! It's driving me up a wall!"

I hadn't realized I was yelling until I was gripping the edges of the table in anger and hearing my voice echo through out the empty apartment. He stared at me until I stopped gripping the edges of the table.

"Marie, I'm not angry." I stood up suddenly and glared down at him.

"Well I am."

Then I turned and walked away back towards my room making sure to lock it.

* * *

I sat in my room the rest of the day waiting for my shift to start. John tried to come in once, but I ignored him and turned up my Ipod. I wasn't sure where all of the anger had come from, but suddenly it was there, haunting me. It was consuming me and frankly, I was annoyed that I was angry.

I guess I had justification to be angry, but in all actuality I wasn't that angry when I found out. So I was a little confused about where all this sudden hostility I had against John came from.

I finally deduced it was just John's presence around me got me pissed and on edge. But I knew that wasn't true. Sure, he got a rise out of me, but a rise in different ways.

I sighed annoyed and rolled out of my bed and over to my closet getting ready for my job. I dressed in a flowy maternity shirt and a pair of stretchy jeans. I stepped out of my room for the first time all day and walked back into the living room and kitchen.

I spotted John sitting on the couch watching the news. He looked up when I walked in and turned the TV off not giving me a chance to see what it was on. I slowly walked over to him and sat down.

"So...I'm sorry how I acted earlier." I started to say.

He glanced at me a steely expression on his face.

"If the entire situation made you so mad why didn't you get an abortion?"

I bit my lip in response, not really sure what I should say to that.

"Well...I guess it never crossed my mind."

"I mean, you've already shown that you have no problem with killing something in you." He spat standing up and starting to walk around the small room.

My head spun from his hurtful comment.

What was that suppose to mean!

"What does that mean John?" I snapped standing up and joining him.

"Listen, Marie. I've been thinking." he started to say while pacing a whole in the floor.

"What is it?" I seethed annoyed at his hurtful comment about wanting to kill my baby, or at least having the guts too. Getting your inhuman powers out of you and having the baby of your arch-nemisis are two very different things.

"you can't go around saying that either, it's hurtful." I added when he didn't say anything.

His head snapped up and blue met brown.

"What?"

"I said that, that comment you said previously was hurtful. I have my own reasons for not getting an abortion when I found out." I said looking anywhere but at John.

He paused his pacing.

"Like what?"

"Like...I don't really wanna talk about it now. I have to get to work soon and I want to be in a relatively good mood." I said tapping my foot on the floor.

He rolled his eyes and gestured to the closet where we kept our sweaters.

"Don't you want a sweater before we go?"

I shrugged realizing I wasn't cold, which was ironic since it was almost 40 degrees out.

"I'm not cold."

He looked at me suspiciously then went into the closest himself and got out a jacket I knew he'd eventually make me wear during the short walk to the bar.

We walked most of the way in silence when finally John cleared his throat as we neared the building. I figured he was going to apologize or something, anything but what really came out of his mouth.

"Marie, I think you and the baby should come live in my apartment, you know, as a family or something."

I felt my jaw drop to the ground.

(A/n: short chapter, but bare w/ me guys! Its just getting good. How is it though?)


	12. A Family or Something?

**A/n:** Again It's been awhile, not as long as last time, but awhile! I don't know if everyones so much in character in this chapter...I tried. Thankx SOOO much for all the reviews! u guys are amazing for even reviewing. I hope this chapter is good...

**Chapter 12: _A Family Or Something?_**

A Family or something?

What did that mean?

I mean, I know what it meant but...A family or something!

It was totally unexpected and I knew I should be feeling weirded out by this and my automatic answer should be 'no' but...I couldn't.

A part of me wanted to go live with him. Maybe things would be better for us.

Maybe, maybe, maybe!

None of this was definite. It could either be yes or no, it could be a good or a bad move.

After he asked me I told him I didn't know and I rushed into the bar. My first instinct was to write a pro and con list. To move in with John was outnumbered in Pros.

I was stuck and I tried to make the decision fast...I would be living with John.

* * *

We moved into John's apartment on that Wednesday.

He wouldn't let me carry anything and all I basically did was sit and eat home-made cookies all day. The home-made cookies were a going away present from Ashley and Matthew.

They told me to call them whenever I needed or I wanted to hang out.

I was surprised to find myself a little sad I was leaving them. I shook that sadness away though trying to think of happier things. It dulled the ache, but it was still there.

John didn't take that long to move us in. We started fairly early at 9 o'clock in the morning and ended at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. He made it look like I'd been there forever. Seeing my stuff intertwined with his made my stomach turn into warm goo and churn.

"Marie? Where do you want to go for dinner?" John asked after he was done moving everything in.

I shrugged looking up from my book to look at him.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

He shrugged coming to sit beside me.

"I don't care. Chose somewhere."

"Well I don't know what I want."

"What are you in the mood for?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know. Pizza maybe..." I said quietly.

He groaned and sat back. "We had pizza Saturday choose somewhere else."

I frowned. "I don't know. I don't care."

He sighed and got off the couch walking into a different room. I turned back to my book and tried to ignore the clattering sounds coming from other rooms in the apartment.

"John?" I yelled when I heard something break.

"What are you—?"

"Here." John said walking into the room and tossing a phonebook on the couch beside me.

"Go to Carry Out." he said waiting for me to get to the instructed section.

I looked at him waiting for further instructions and then he brought a blind-fold out of his pocket.

"Put this around your eyes." he said.

I frowned and did as I was told.

"Are your eyes covered?"

"Yeah."

"Ok start flipping pages and when you land on a page go down and put your finger where ever it should be."

I rolled my eyes, but then realized he couldn't see my eyes. I smiled a little at that.

"Are you ready?" he asked amusement evident in his voice.

"Go."

I started turning pages and eventually I picked a page and went down and picked something. John uncovered the blind-fold from my eyes and I looked at what I picked.

I groaned when I saw what it was.

I looked at John with a pleading expression.

"Can we do that again?"

John laughed and shook his head, "no, Marie. I'm sorry, but we're going to Taco Bell."

I groaned againand wrinkled my nose.

"Do I have to come with you?"

John laughed loudly, "Marie, the point of you moving in here was for us to get closer. Not for you to lounge around as I act like your servant boy."

I giggled despite myself and smirked, "but you look so hot in the costume."

The comment was out of my mouth before I could stop it and my face automatically flamed up. I couldn't even look John in the face because I knew it would get redder.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean that as it sounded."

I looked up slowly and cursed myself as I saw the stupid smirk on his face.

"How did it sound, Rogue? It sounded like you think I'm hott."

I glared at his teasing expression and tone.

"Shut up. Let's just go to Taco Bell."

John let out another laugh, but stood up and walked towards me.

"It's ok, Marie, I won't tell anyone you think I'm hott. It'll be our dirty secret."

I scowled at him and started to walk out the door.

"Come on, Taco Bell awaits."

* * *

10 minutes later we found ourselves at Taco Bell and in the long line of smokey cars. John and I looked in the one car before us and smirked at each other when we saw a bubble of smoke arise from the open window.

"What do you want?" John asked as we pulled up to order at the Drive-Thru.

"Tacos with hott sauce, and a slushie."

"Don't you want something healthy. You know, so our kid doesn't come out a Fast Food nut?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Leave me alone. I wanted to pick again. But no! You insisted we go to Taco Bell. I hate Taco Bell. I hate fast food!"

He smirked at me.

"What do you want, Marie?"

I grumbled my order into the microphone so we could order. John said his order and we rolled up to the window to order.

A couple minutes later we were out of Taco Bell drive-thru and back to Johns to eat and hopefully sleep. The drive back was quiet and we went to the elevator to go up to the floor.

As we walked into John's—I guess and my apartment now—I set the food down on the coffee table and hurried to the bedroom.

"Marie?" John called as I changed into more comfortable cloths and walked back out to the living room.

John and I sat on the couch and separated the food out. We turned the TV on and started to watch the newest stupid Reality TV show.

"Well..." I said as the show ended and the food was gone.

John looked at me waiting for a reply.

"What?"

"What do you usually do after dinner?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged, "I don't know. It all depends on the day. I'm not usually at home."

"Oh." I said a little embarrassed.

"Well, it's pretty late. 9 o'clock already..."

John chuckled.

"Is this the rest of our lives, Rogue? Going to bed at 9?"

I blushed and cringed at the old nickname.

"I hope not...but...there's nothing else to do tonight."

John nodded slowly.

"Sure, there's nothing to do out of this apartment. But we can do something in the apartment."

I raised an eyebrow in confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We can play a game, or something in the apartment."

"Like...?" I said wondering what John was possibly thinking.

He smirked and moved closer.

"Truth or Dare?" he whispered his breath hot against my lips. It sent shivers from my lips to my toes. I gulped and waited to see what he was going to do.

"Dare." I murmured my head foggy with unreasonable thoughts.

"I dare you to screw me." John smirked as I finally closed the distance between us.

(A/n: so...?)


	13. Locked Doors

**A/n:** Its been WAY to long! But finally I am back...well as back as I can be. I was sent home early from school so I randomly decided to update this. I hope people are still reading and are willing to review. I'm sorry for the extremely long wait! But thank u soooo much for the other reviews!

**Chapter 13: Locked Doors**

I woke up to a kiss on the lips and I responded before I even opened my eyes. I prayed everything I remembered that happened last night was true.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was met with bright blue ones.

Lust covered blue ones.

"Hi." I said quietly lifting my hand up and tangling it up in his hair. It was so soft and I smiled when I felt his hands traveling all along my body.

"How'd you sleep?" he muttered quietly and titling his head back towards mine.

"Fine..." I said quietly capturing his lips with my own. Our kiss lasted longer then expected and I pulled away breathless.

"I can't get over how good you are at that." I murmured chuckling when he smirked.

"You know...I'm good at a lot of things."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Really now? Is that so?"

He nodded and bowed his head to my neck trailing kisses all over. I giggled and tilted away meaning for him to stop.

"John..." I said quietly looking him in the eyes.

They were so beautiful I wanted to start to kiss him all over again. He groaned in protest and anger and sat up. I whimpered a little when his contact pulled away.

"John..." I said again sitting up beside him. I held the sheets to my chest a little nervous of my excess weight. He looked down at my lap then up to my face.

"You wanna talk about wither or not it was a good idea to screw" he said quietly and bitterly.

I wordlessly looked down into my lap. He always knew what I was thinking. I hated that. And at that moment I wanted to hate him. But I knew that I couldn't.

"No..." I said suddenly looking at him.

"I just...are you sure this is what you want?" I asked quietly nibbling on my lip.

He nodded and looked at me.

"You know...Marie...I've waited a—" B

ut I cut him off with a kiss and slowly it turned more and more intense. I found myself once again in his lap and we both decided not to get out of bed for hours.

* * *

The first thing I did when I re-awoke was look at the clock and groan. I had been sleeping for over 12 hours. It was already 1 in the afternoon. I would have be at work around 9. I yawned and rolled over in search of the other body that should be there. I frowned concerned when I didn't see John.

I quickly sat up and wrapped the sheets around my body. I was starting to get cold and that disturbed me most of all. So many thoughts of 'he left' were floating around my head. I was so scared. What if he had left? Where would that leave me? Where would that lead the baby?

I got off the bed and left the room in search of John. By this time I was in full on panic-mode.

"John?" I repeatedly called searching the small apartment.

Finally when I came upon the kitchen I found a torn up piece of paper with my name on it. It was from John. Telling me he went out for food and would be back soon. He also told me not to eat anything.

I smiled when I heard a rumble from my stomach and placed a comforting hand on it. "Shh little one, daddy will be home soon with food for us to eat."

I frowned at the use of words that just left my mouth.

Little one.

Daddy.

Home.

Us.

We were really gonna do this. I wondered if John was filled with as much trepidation towards the subject then I was. Just the sound of the word 'mom' made me toes curl—and not in a good way. I was scared shitless of being a mother and I knew that John was too of being a father.

I briefly reflected on how well he hid his emotions from me and I felt jealous.

I shook my head as all of this whizzed through my mind. I had other things to concentrate on right now. I decided to head back towards the bathroom so I could shower while I waited for John. Before I went back towards the bathroom I stopped in the bedroom to get some clothes and drop off the bed sheet. Finally I headed into the bathroom and locked the door.

I started the shower and I enjoyed the feeling of the hot water rushing out of the nozzle. It was then when I was going through pure bliss I heard it.

A large crash, like someone was looking for something and knocked something over on mistake. I immediately was on guard and I stepped out of the shower and started to put my clothes on. I was shivering as my wet body seeped through the clothes. I was also quivering from the panic which was rising in my chest.

I took in a deep breath of air and shuddered.

I had no powers.

I couldn't protect myself or this baby.

This baby.

I shuddered at the thought of what they could do to it. I vowed right then, right at that moment that I would do whatever I could to keep this baby safe from whatever lay ahead in the future. I would put my life down on the line. And suddenly, just like that, I wasn't afraid of being a mother. I was maybe even...excited.

I took a swift step back when I saw the knob rattle. I quickly looked at the small bathroom window. The window led onto the fire escape below and I knew that was perfect. I started to climb out the window as the door started to slam harder against the frame. Whoever was in the other room was about to open this door.

Finally I got onto the landing and started to climb down as stealthily as I could. I was bare foot and by the time I got onto the dirty New York floor the soles of my feet hurt and were cut up. But I knew I couldn't stop.

I had to push on, the people were still there. I looked left and right trying to determine the best way away. Finally I decided on right and I knew that I had to run. I had to run to keep this baby alive. So I slowly started to place my feet in motion and then all of a sudden I was running down the street. I was running as fast as I could.

I darted past everyone and I wouldn't stop until I was far enough away.

(A/n: so...good? Bad? This next waitwont be as long.)


	14. Gulp

**A/n:** AH! thanks so much for the reviews! I told you the wait wouldn't be long. So here's chapter 14!

**Chapter 14: Gulp**

When I woke up I wasn't sure where I was. I had never been in such a place. Everything was white and instead of a door there was a curtain, as if to block me from something on the other side. There was a TV and it was turned onto the news.

I groggily lifted my hand up and saw that it was attached to an IV and suddenly I knew I was in a hospital. I looked around the half room feeling extremely confused. The last thing I remember was running through the city away from the apartment.

Then I wake up...here.

In a hospital.

I squinted at the TV wondering what time it was. The clock in the right corner read 10:08. Was that pm or am? If it was pm I was dead. I was an hour late for work already. If it was am then I had been missing for almost 24 hours and John probably thought I was kidnaped.

So either way I was screwed.

"Ah! Your up!" a nurse announced coming into the room holding a chart.

"I'm Alex, I'm your nurse. What's your name?"

"Marie and how long have I been in here?" I asked quietly looking back at the news.

"Last name? and not long. You were brought in early this morning."

"What?" I snapped looking at her. Then I paused and added my last name.

She nodded.

"Yeah a man brought you in and told us he had found you passed out on the steps of his condo. He was very nice. He stayed here until he had to go to work."

"What time was that at?"

"Around 2 in the morning I suppose."

I bit my lip and felt my blood drain from my face.

"When can I go home?" I asked quietly wondering if it was even safe to go home.

"Well, we need to call someone to come get you along with the police. You're baby is fine by the way we just finished all of the tests."

I smiled slowly and rubbed my stomach. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"There was something odd though..." she started to say glancing at my stomach then at me.

I gulped knowing she might bring up my mutation.

"Your womb, it's suppose to be hot. But it seems like everything surrounding your baby is extremely hot. The odd thing is that you seem to be fine and the heat is normal for you."

She paused and lowered her voice even more.

"I'm sorry, Miss...don't take this personally but...were you a mutant?"

My pale face grew a few shades paler.

"Why does that matter?"

"Well...last night we also got a former mutant in the hospital. But this person...this former mutant was turning into what they were before. Except more powerful. They came in looking for the cure so they could smash the mutant genes out of them...I'm sorry Miss if you wanted the cure to really work, but...it's not. It's going to come back to you sooner or later. I'm sorry." The nurse looked at me as I processed this information.

I gulped and looked at her.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked at least.

She nodded smiling at me and gestured to the phone beside the table.

"We're going to need to get all of your information so we'll be back in an hour along with the police."

I nodded dreading my next encounter with this nurse and the police.

I picked up the phone and started to deal the number to the apartment. I prayed he would pick up.

"Hello?" a voice growled.

I gasped when I heard it, amazed at the familiarity ringing in my ears.

What was going on?

"Logan? What the hell are you doing there?" I exclaimed.

"Where's John?" I added bitting my lip.

What if he—or they—had killed him. I shuddered at the thought.

"Logan? Where's John?"

"Sitting beside me! Kid! Where the hell have you been? Pyro-ass, here is worried sick and he keeps hitting things."

I shook my head.

"What are you doing there?"

"Your boyfriend called me and told me you were kidnaped. Are you kidnaped?"

"No. I...well...I'm in the hospital right now." I said confused about what exactly was going on.

"The hospital? Which one we'll be there right away."

I nodded slowly then realized I wasn't sure which hospital. So I looked around the room to find out which one it was. Finally I found a hospital booklet displaying the name and I told them. By the time I hung up I was so confused I didn't know what to do.

I woke up in a hospital called the apartment and Logan answers...something was up.

* * *

"Kid, you had us scared shitless." Logan exclaimed once he came into the room.

The police nor the nurse had come by yet to question me and I was a little nervous to see how Logan and John would act around them.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly when I saw John appear behind Logan.

I smiled when I saw him. He looked grim and he leaned down despite Logan being there to kiss me. My smiled enlarged and then I turned to Logan who looked disgusted.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Logan said shaking his head.

"Ok, but first tell me why are you here?" I said holding Johns hand.

Logan looked at John then back at me.

"I'm here to find you, kid."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, ok...well a few weeks ago John calls me up—"

"Weeks? You guys have been talking for weeks?"

Logan and John looked anywhere but at me.

I crinkled my brow and frowned.

"Why? What were you talking about?"

"Well...kid...you see...after you were attacked—" Logan began then John chimed in and interrupted him.

"Remember when you called me cause those guys I knew came looking for you that one night?"

I nodded vaguely remembering. I had been scared shitless that night.

"Well after that night I was curious about some of the things you did. I mean, you took the cure you shouldn't be doing any of that stuff."

I nodded knowing he was right.

"Well then yesterday after I came home and found the apartment a wreck and you, now where in sight I panicked and called Logan..." John muttered.

I smiled at his embarrassment.

"That's why I'm here." Logan said nodding.

"Now, why are you in here?" Logan started but was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Ms. D'Acanto, may we talk, now?" an officer asked coming into the room with the nurse from before and another officer.

"I'm sorry, but one of you is going to have to leave." the nurse said eyeing Logan.

Logan and John looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We're not leaving." John said smirking.

The officer that talked scowled.

"Son, this wasn't a question. It was demand."

"I'm not leaving. She's my...wife, that's her brother." John said pointing to Logan who smirked.

"We're not leaving." The officers scowled and the nurse sighed frustrated.

"Fine."

"Ok, Alex filled us on the parts you know. Do you know how you got there?" the first officer asked.

I nodded, "yeah...I was running. I must have sat down cause I was tired. I'm pregnant."

The second officer nodded.

"The doctor told us."

Logan shifted beside me and growled.

"You're pregnant?" he hissed.

I glanced over at John with surprise.

"I thought he knew."

John chuckled nervously beside me and shifted.

"Well...I didn't tell him that part. Just everything else..." John said sheepishly.

I could feel Logan's anger start to rise and suddenly I was a little scared. I glanced at the officers and the nurse and smiled quickly.

"I'm sorry, can we have a moment alone for a second?"

The officers looked at Logan then at John and I. They nodded quickly and stepped out. John and I braced ourselves for whatever Logan was going to say.

His face was slowly turning redder and redder.

I gulped.

(A/n: so...? I hope I can get the next chapter up here quickly.)


	15. Grown

**A/n:** Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are so great for still reading this! lol. So here's chapter 15!

**Chapter 15: Grown**

"Rogue...Marie...that's Pyro, John! He left you! He's on Magneto's side! Magneto tried to kill you!" Logan snarled at John who was on the other side of me.

I gulped and looked at John who was shifting nervously in his seat. I took his hand confidently and he smirked at me in reply.

If Logan attacked, John wouldn't hesitate to use his powers.

"How could you guys not even use protection! Rogue you're 21 for christ sake! You work in a bar how are you gonna raise a damn kid? You're just a kid yourself."

I looked at John then back to my lap. I couldn't deny it, he was right I could barely keep animals alive for a year how was I going to take care of a kid with John no less. I loved John, but he wasn't the most stable person ever.

I had never heard Logan sound so much like a parent though, it was unnerving, it was like he was worried about me... The feeling that, that thought produced was odd, I felt so happy and warm at the thought of another human being caring for my well-fare.

I bit my lip to keep from smiling at the thought that my child would care for me and I knew John cared for me. I had never felt so cared for and loved in my entire life. All these feelings and thoughts cause rushes of warmth to course through me and I almost started crying.

"...I just don't understand young people today." Logan finally growled coming to a close in his rant.

I smiled a watery smile and turned to John.

"I kinda love him...I know I think it's weird too." I said smiling at John then at Logan.

John tightened his hold on my hand and looked down at me with too much emotion in his eyes.

"When can you get out of here?" John asked suddenly.

"Soon I think you guys just have to sign me out." I said then chuckled quietly, "you are my brother and husband after all."

John smirked at that.

"You didn't answer any of my questions." Logan said quietly crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes I did. I don't know any of that except that I love John and we're kinda having a baby. When the time comes to really figure it out everything will fall into place." I said confidently.

I was a big believer in fate and I knew I was on the road down it.

Logan glanced at John then growled quietly, "I guess this explains why she could do what she did. The baby probably has your powers and their manifesting through her."

I giggled at Logan's scientific response. "Have you been hanging out with Storm lately?"

I watched as he shifted uncomfortably and mumbled under his breath. I caught John's eye and we had to look away because we were laughing too hard.

"I was talking to the Nurse earlier and she said the cure was going to where off. It just took a little time." I said quietly.

I still wasn't sure how to respond to that new found information. I was a little scared, but on some level I would feel protected again. But I wouldn't be able to touch my baby or John. I vaguely thought of getting the cure again, but then it might get into the baby and mess something up.

So I'd have to wait.

"Let's get you out of here, kid." Logan said as the Officers knocked on the door.

We finished up and eventually I was discharged into the early morning. We all returned to the apartment and John and I crashed in bed while Logan snored on the couch.

It was perfect for the time being.

* * *

I woke up early and was the first in the kitchen so I decided to make pancakes. Logan was passed out on the couch snoring loudly and John was in the bedroom doing almost the same thing.

I was mixing the batter when my phone rang a little tone. I didn't look at the caller ID so I didn't know who to expect. It was anyone, but who called.

"Rogue!"

"Kitty?" I asked astounded.

Why in God's name was Kitty calling me.

"Yeah! Hey!"

"How did you get this number?"

"Storm!"

"How did Storm get this number?"

"Logan!"

I glared at the sleeping form on the couch.

"Ok...what's the matter?"

"Well I just wanted to say congratulations."

I gulped.

"What?"

"Yeah, Storm told us today. Congrats! I always knew you and John would make a great couple."

The weird thing about it was she sounded sincere. I wanted to ask her if she was on some new pills.

"Wow...thanks." I said not knowing what else I could say.

It was so odd that Kitty would even be doing this.

"I also want to apologize about the Bobby thing...it didn't work out between us you know. After you left he went crazy and he got really depressed thinking the whole thing was his fault. I felt so guilty, Rogue. You were my Bestie while at the mansion and I shouldn't have done that to you..." She sighed into the phone.

I was completely confused by this point. What was the point in any of this? To apologize? To release the guilt?

"Oh...thanks Kitty. That's really nice of you."

"Oh any time, Rogue! I almost forgot to tell you! Bobby might be coming up your way soon. He left a few days ago to go on a 'self-fulfillment' journey and he mentioned something to the effect of I may drop by on Rogue. He doesn't know about John though."

"What's a 'self-fulfillment' journey?"

"No idea. But I gotta go! Bye!"

"Bye..." I said quietly hanging up the phone.

On top of everything else was I going to have to worry about Bobby? I wanted to scream.

I sniffed the air suddenly when I smelled something burning.

"Shit." I said seeing my char-coaled pancakes.

"Shit." I said again on the brink of tears.

Everything was going wrong.

(A/n: so? how was it?)


	16. Hormones

**A/n: **I know! it's been over a year! i'm sure you guys thought i dropped off the face of the earth but alas! here i sit on my computer typing away on this impossible old story. And guess what it's still going, so I hope that there are still readers out there because this story is back and running all thanks to a certain fan who nagged me enough to update! Thank you** magic-queen13.** And all the other readers who are still reading AND reviewing! u guys are awesome! Here's 16:

**WARNING**: some swearing in the chapter.

**Chapter 16 Hormones**

After I dumped the burnt pancakes out I went back into the bedroom to see John still sleeping. I went over to him and poked him hard in the chest. He mumbled incoherently, but still was asleep so I poked him harder.

He slowly opened his eyes.

"What?" he snapped rubbing his face tiredly.

I sighed looking at him sadly, "I have some bad news, John."

"What?" he asked again, but this time he was more awake. "It's not the baby, right? The doctor's said she was fine." John added looking at my stomach.

"Or he." I corrected smiling softly at him.

"Whichever. So what is it?"

"It's not the baby…it's…Kitty called me."

John made a gagging motion and I giggled.

"So?" he asked.

"She wanted to call me to tell me that Bobby's coming this way." I said quietly.

John groaned loudly. "Why? Can't he just stay away?" John yelled to no one in particular.

"Apparently not. I don't think he'll be able to find us though…unless Logan said something." I said thinking about how Kitty got my number.

"How about we don't worry about it until it becomes a problem." John said looking at me.

I smiled, "is that your solution for everything?"

He shrugged and moved over to make room for me in bed. "Maybe."

I laughed and cuddled close to him. We lay in silence for awhile until I finally broke it.

"I'm glad we're doing this together." I whispered.

When he didn't say anything to that I tilted my head up to look at him and found to my disappointment, him sleeping. I rolled my eyes and got up heading to the shower. After I took a quick shower I went into the kitchen to see Logan copying my earlier actions of making breakfast. But instead of pancakes he was making eggs. When the smell of the eggs hit my nostrils though I felt my stomach gurgle and suddenly the small amount of food I had eaten before leaving the hospital was coming up. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach into the white toilet bowel.

I heard shuffling behind me and a soft knock on the door. I looked up tentatively since I had just been yakking my guts out.

"Rogue are you ok?" Logan asked quietly. I started to nod, but another wave hit me and I doubled over the bowel.

I heard Logan groan behind me and I heard him shuffle away.

When I was done I got up and brushed my teeth and I sat on floor for a long time staring at the wall. Part of me was afraid I would start up again and the other part of me was too tired to get up. I turned my head when there was a loud knock on the doorframe.

"Hey." John said coming into the bathroom.

I looked at him then back at the wall.

"What are you doing, Roguey?" he asked sitting down next to me. He was shirtless and still in his boxers which he slept in. I knew Logan didn't appreciate him walking around like that, but what could he say, it was John's home.

"Thinking." I said quietly biting the inside of my cheek.

"About what?" he asked.

I turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. I tucked some hair that was hanging in my face behind my ear, I stared at him and he stared at me.

"What do you think?" I replied looking into his blue eyes.

"Well I can't read your mind." He said smirking.

I laughed loudly and shook my head turning back to look at the wall.

"If only." I murmured.

He knocked his shoulder against mine and I glanced at him.

"What?" I asked feeling my forehead crinkle.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked again.

I rolled my eyes, "really John! I don't know our situation! The fact I'm pregnant, some random guys are trying to kill us or kidnap us or whatever they are trying to do, Logan's telling the world about us, and my fucking ex-boyfriend is coming to visit me and he's going to find a fat pig whose shacked up with his arch-enemy. I really just don't know WHAT I could be thinking about, Johnny boy. Maybe rainbows and unicorns, something that is trivial and superficial two things you know so much about." I snapped sarcastically.

He stared at me and I watched his eyebrows narrow.

"What the fuck, Rogue."

"Stop calling me Rogue! I want to be Marie!" I screamed loudly.

He stared at me in astonishment. "What the fuck, Marie or whatever you want to be called this week! You know what! Actually I don't care what you want to be called. I'm going to call you what I want to call you and right now I want to call you a fucking bitch!" he yelled standing up quickly.

I looked up at him from my place on the floor. He glared down at me and something in his eyes made my anger melt away and sadness take it's place. I felt tears form in my eyes and I looked down at the floor.

"Oh, Jesus, Rogue or Marie! What's wrong?" he exclaimed loudly.

I howled in response and buried my head in my knees that were pulled up to my chest. I felt him wrap his arms around me and I leaned in, wanting his comfort.

"What's wrong, baby?" he whispered in my ear.

I felt him kiss my hair and my neck and I tightened my hold around him. "Everything, John! Everything! I'm so scared and worried and…and…" I hiccupped and tried to breath, but I felt like everything was closing in on me. I closed my eyes trying to get a hold of my breathing, but the crying was too much and I couldn't stop. I gasped for breath and closed my eyes tighter.

Suddenly John picked me up quickly letting out a large yell. I opened my eyes and was astonished to see the toilet on fire. The toilet of all things to catch on fire! John raised a hand and sudden the fire was gone.

I stared at him in amazement my arms still wrapped around him. His were back on my waist. We looked at each other for a long time eventually he spoke.

"What's going on with you, Rogue?" he asked quietly."Your screaming one minute, crying the next, then lighting toilets on fire. Our toilet of all things to get angry at!" he said smirking at me.

I tried to smile back, but I couldn't twist my lips upward.

"I just…I don't know. I know I'm suppose to have hormones, but I didn't think they would be this bad. I don't know about the fire either. It happens when I get scared and nervous I suppose."

"You were scared and nervous?" he asked confused.

"Well no, but I'm worried about everything that's going on right now and crying made me feel as if I couldn't breath. I closed my eyes and suddenly something's on fire. I don't know what I did." I said shrugging just as confused as he is.

"Well we'd better figure it out so it doesn't happen again."

I nodded slowly and suddenly Logan ran into the room.

"Woaw! What the hell happened? I hear you guys screaming then there are scorch marks on the walls?" Logan asked confused.

Suddenly he turned to John angrily. "Did you try and set her on fire you little—"

"What? No! Never! She did it." John yelled.

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Did what?"

"Made fire. We were arguing—"

"I could hear."

"Then why did it take you so long to barge in?"

Logan shifted uncomfortably and we looked at him curiously. "No reason." He said clearing his throat.

"So she did the fire thing again?"

"yeah." John and I said in unison.

Logan nodded and was silent for a moment.

"I think…I think we should take Rogue to a specialist."

John narrowed his eyes. "What kind of specialist?"

"A mutant specialist." Logan said.

"A mutant specialist? So they can poke her with needles? No fucking way."

"It's not a choice. Someone has to see about the kid growing in her so she can stop making things erupt in smoke."

I glared at him. "I'm not seeing anyone. My baby's the one with the powers, not me. They'll learn to control them once he or she is born." I said defiantly.

"But Rogue! How much longer will you be pregnant? Like five months?" Logan argued.

"Uh no. More like three." I said rolling my eyes.

"Three?! That's all?" John yelled suddenly.

I looked at him in surprise. "Yeah! I'm six months pregnant!"

"You know, I couldn't even tell when you were in the hospital." Logan mused. "Are you suppose to be that skinny?"

"I gained fifteen pounds! I'm a total cow! I ripped all of my jeans." I yelled becoming angry again.

Logan looked me up and down.

"Maybe it was the sheet covering your stomach or something. Wow, only three months to go?" Logan asked amazed.

I nodded then turned to John who was staring off into space.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked taking his hand.

"How fucked we are." He said quietly.

I glared at him, "what's that suppose to mean?"

"It means how it sounds. We are fucked."

"Obviously or you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place." Logan muttered.

We glared at him. "Logan, can you give us a minute?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Sure, I'll go look up that mutant specialist."

"I don't want a mutant specialist." I whined.

"It's for the baby."

"The baby is fine! She or he has been checked out by the doctor and she said he or she is totally fine. A completely healthy baby." I said smiling and rubbing my growing stomach.

"If your six months then why not find out the sex?" Logan asked curiously.

"I want to be surprised." I said shrugging.

"Don't you think you've had enough surprises?" Logan asked smirking at me.

"You can go now." I said turning to look at John.

"How long did you think I had?" I asked staring at John. I crossed my arms across my chest glaring at him.

He groaned, "longer then three months. I don't have any money. You don't have any money. This place is a mess. Jackie's…" he trailed off.

"Jackie's what?" I asked narrowing my eyes suspiciously at him.

"Nothing." He said walking towards the door.

"It's not nothing, John! It's something. What's this Jackie been doing? What's he done to you, John?" I asked walking toward him.

John shrugged, "nothing. He hasn't done anything. Forget about it, Rogue. Come on we can go out for breakfast." He said taking my arm and leading me into the living room. He darted into our room and came out fully dressed so quick I wondered he'd found his clothes so quickly. I glanced around the room searching for Logan.

"No! John tell me about Jackie." I said as he lead me towards the front door.

"Come on, I got your coat. Let's go. How's that little bakery down the street? You want a cream puff?" he asked shuffling me out the door.

"Tell me about Jackie! And where did Logan go?" I asked looking around.

"Calling that specialist, I bet." John said leading me down the hall.

I tried to slow down to go back to the apartment to get Logan but he was pulling me along so I had no choice but to leave.

"John, what's the matter?" I asked as we waited in front of the elevator.

He shook his head, "I can't tell you."

"Why not? We're about to have a freaking baby, here, John I think you can tell me anything." I said tightening my hold on his hand.

He looked down at me and sighed. "I did a bad thing a few months ago and I got mixed up in Jackie's crowd. I've been trying to get away from them, but…once your in, your in." he mumbled.

I sighed and shook my head. I knew it was something like this, but I didn't want it to be true.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

He looked up surprised. "We?"

"yeah, we." I said rolled my eyes.

"Oh…uh…well...I've been thinking." He said as we looked into each other's eyes.

"About?" I asked smirking.

"How would you like to go on a vacation?" he asked matching my smirk.

A/n: So....?


End file.
